Beyond friendship
by jcluvsvaughn
Summary: CHAPTER FOURTEEN IS NOW UP! a harryhermione fic. after finding out that hermione is involved with viktor, harry finds out that he has feelings for his bestfriend... WE ARE SO SORRY FOR THE LONG OVERDUE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE US!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter One:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Disclaimer: As always the case when someone writes Fanfiction, we have to say that these wonderful stuff aren't ours. They belong to that wonderful talented woman, J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringements intended. No suing okay? We don't have any money. 

Summary: This idea popped right out of our heads when Marga and I are getting ready for bed last Sunday night. The idea wouldn't leave us alone so we decided to co-write it. 

This is a Harry/Hermione Fanfic. Harry finds out about Hermione and Viktor Krum's new relationship – which awakens the hidden and unknown feelings he has for his friend. Yes – we decided not to go down the familiar path of having Ron and Hermione together – but we hope that this will suit your liking.

Authors' Note: 

Jaycee: Hey everyone! This is the very first time I'm writing a Harry Potter fic. And since my sister and I share a love for Harry Potter (not to mention my crush on Danielle Radcliffe – something that's not supposed to happen coz I am so much older than him!) we decided to write this joint fic. Now, you have to excuse us if some mistakes are made. As I said before, this is my first time to write something for the Harry Potter fandom. I usually write Never Been Kissed and Alias Fanfics. I hope that you will like this and that you will review. Constructive criticism is welcome – but nothing too harsh okay? I'm too sensitive.

Marga: Hey, don't know what to say really. Except that this is my first try at a non-anime fic. I use the name Sano by the way. I write Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter x Hunter and Saiyuki fics, so sorry if there are some mistakes. I really like angst so there might be a lot of that in this fic. And as my sister said before, reviews are very much welcome. Have fun reading!! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I'm pooped. I'm gonna hit the sack." Ron Weasley yawned as he lugged up the stairs towards the 5th years boys' dormitory.

"Me too." Harry Potter agreed with a yawn of his own. He followed his friend and waved over his back. "'Night, 'Mione." 

Hermione Granger eyes her best friends in disapproval. "Aren't you even going to review for tomorrow? What if one of our teachers gives us a pop quiz? It's our first day back at Hogwarts!" She reprimanded them. 

Ron chortled mockingly. "C'mon, Granger. You say that every year and each year the teachers don't give a damn about whether the students know anything or if they have a fly's brain." He turned to Harry. "What's a 'pop quiz' anyway? I know what 'quiz' means, but 'pop'? Is it a Muggle thing?"

Harry laughed. "A pop quiz is a test that teachers give students by surprise." He turned to Hermione, one of his eyebrows raised. "You know that teachers don't give pop quizzes."

"Better safe than sorry." Hermione sniffed and turned on her heel. "I'll just study by myself."

* * * "Hermione…wake up!" Harry shook his friend by the shoulders. He had come back down the Gryffindor common room to have some time to himself but was taken by surprise to see his friend dozing in a chair at the corner of the room, a book lying open on her lap.

"Wha…what?" Hermione opened her eyes hazily. "Harry? What are you doing here?" She shook her head to clear her vision and ran a hand through her hair.

"I should be asking you that. It's already 2 in the morning and you're still studying?" He asked incredulously. He shook his head in amusement and regarded his friend with a bemused smile. 

Hermione shook off his hand. "At least I'm studying." She picked up her book of spells and stood up. "I'm going to bed. You should too. Good night." She was walking away, when a white envelope slipped out of her book and landed on the floor.

"I think you meant, 'good morning'." Harry picked it up and said in a soft voice, "Wait, Hermione. This fell out of your book." He was about to hand it to Hermione when a name caught his eye.

'Viktor Krum'

Harry opened his mouth to call Hermione again, who has stopped in front of the big bookcase and picked out an enormous book and started to leaf through. But looking at the envelope, his curiosity got the better of him. Being sure that Hermione hasn't turned around yet, he sat on the big marble table. Crossing his legs, Indian style, he opened the envelope and started reading the letter, ignoring the gnawing guilt that was building in his stomach.

Hermione looked up from the book and then turned around. She then saw Harry reading a letter. Something about the paper was so familiar to her. Her eyes became huge as she realized what he's reading. "Harry! Don't read that!" She admonished as she walked towards him and tried to snatch the piece of parchment away. But Harry was much too fast for her.

"Viktor Krum is your boyfriend?" He asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell us? Over the summer you've been writing letters to him and you haven't even told Ron or me a single detail?" He questioned, wondering why he was feeling so angry at the moment. He shook his head and jumped down from the table and waved the letter around. "Do you call each other pet names?" He inquired sarcastically.

"Harry!" Hermione finally managed to snatch the parchment away from him and hugged it to her chest. "Mind your own business, will you? You have no right nosing in on my private stuff." She placed a hand on her hip and glared at him.

"You should have told us! You know we don't keep secrets from each other!" Harry shot back angrily. He was hurt that Hermione was having a relationship with one of the most respected Quidditch players in the whole wizarding world. Something this big shouldn't be kept as a secret! And besides, he and Ron are her only best friends in the whole world! She doesn't have the right to keep anything from them… from him.

"Do you have to know everything? Fine!" Hermione exclaimed. She took a deep breath and told him how it all started. "Viktor courted me while he was competing in the Triwizard tournament. I accepted his proposal to be his girlfriend at the Yule ball and yes, I was writing him letters throughout the summer!" She finished, almost shouting.

"You guys don't need to know everything about me. I'm entitled to keep a few things to myself. And I'm sorry for not telling you, Mr. Potter, but I wanted to keep this to myself for a while until I'm ready to tell you two everything about it." She continued furiously. 

"Hey, what's with all the shouting?" Ron asked as he groggily entered the common room. He woke up because of all the shouting downstairs so he decided to check it out. But what he saw were his two best friends, both standing a few feet from each other, hands on their hips, staring at each other defiantly – like they wanted to strangle each other to death.

Harry was the first one to break away from their eye contact. He sighed, avoiding any more eye contact with either of his friends. "I'm going to bed." He announced resignedly and then walked up the stairs. They then heard a door slammed shut.

Ron looked at Hermione. "What's with him?" He asked, punctuating his question with a big yawn.

Hermione was silent for a while, and then sighed. "I'll explain later. Goodnight Ron." She stuffed the letter in the book and walked up the stairs towards the girls' dormitory. 

"I think you meant 'good morning'." He called out. Ron flinched when he heard Hermione slam the door. 

Looking back and forth between the two sets of stairs from either side of him, Ron plopped down on one of the big stuffed chairs in the room and yawned again. 

"What in the world happened here?" He mumbled sleepily. Ron scratched his head in confusion. He'll just have to find out later. He shrugged and went up the stairs to retreat back to his bed to catch a few more hours of sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

So this is where we finish the first chapter. I hope that you all liked it – and remember: More reviews mean more chapters! We'll be waiting for your comments! 


	2. chapter two

Title: Beyond Friendship

Author: Jaycee and Marga

Disclaimer: As always, nothing is ours!! Hehe…

Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! We really appreciate it. 

Qwert  - For what we know, Viktor only told Hermione in Book 4 that he likes her – we don't know if they are already boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway – we're sorry if you got confused but it's so great that you still liked it. 

Anyway, this chapter is by me, Jaycee. I hope that you like this one as much as you guys liked the first chapter. The next chapter will be written by my sister – okay?

Have fun reading!

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione grabbed her black robe, fuming. She can't get the argument she had with Harry only a few hours ago out of her mind. Even though she already slept for no less then five hours, she can't shake off the feeling of anger that's still emanating from her. 

She understands that Harry can feel disappointed at her about the fact that she didn't tell him anything. But the part that she doesn't understand is why he was so angry at her. He's never been that angry before – well, he's been that mad at Draco Malfoy – but never at her nor at Ron. Harry was more collected than that.

Hermione looked at herself at the mirror for a while, running a quick hand through her hair. She grabbed a brush and a scrunchie. Brushing her hair as quickly as she could, she placed her long locks into a half-ponytail. She nodded at herself briskly and went out of the room and walked towards the grand dining hall of Hogwarts for breakfast.

She went in and smiled as she saw Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, waving at her and gesturing for her to sit with them. Hermione nodded, knowing that she doesn't want to eat breakfast with Harry and Ron this morning. She was about to take a step towards Ginny, when she felt a firm grip on her right arm. She turned around swiftly and saw Ron smiling at her. 

"Hey 'Mione. Come on. Let's eat." Ron invited, leading her towards their usual place on the long Gryffindor table. 

Hermione tried to squirm out of her friend's grip but he was too strong for her. "I want to eat with Ginny, if you don't mind." She said in a clear voice.

Ron shook his head. "I don't think so Hermione." He released her arm and sighed. "Look. I know that you and Harry had a fight. I don't know why because Harry won't tell me. Everytime I ask, he tells me to ask you. I want you two to be with me for breakfast and you are both going to explain to me what the hell happened. All right?" Ron finished in a commanding tone of voice. 

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her, and took a deep breath. "Fine. But don't expect me to talk to him – okay?" She said firmly. 

"Fine." Ron replied and they walked towards the spot where Harry was seated, eating his scrambled eggs. 

"Harry. Here's Hermione." Ron announced. Harry looked up momentarily from his plate. He nodded at Ron, but completely ignored Hermione.

Hermione scoffed at that and sat down beside Ron. She grabbed a fork and served herself some chocolate chip pancakes. She ate in silence, completely ignoring her friends.

Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione, and then back again. He scratched his head for a second, and then sighed loudly. He put his fork on his plate and pushed it away. "You two are going to tell me everything, or…" He turned to look at Hermione. "I'm going to make you late for class." He threatened.

Just as he expected, Hermione looked at him in alarm. "Oh you wouldn't do that. Its our first day back!" She said, shaking her head.

Harry just looked at Ron, not caring what his friend is saying. Ron looked at Harry. "And if you don't talk, Mr. Potter – I'm taking your Firebolt for a ride. And we both know that you wouldn't want that to happen." He said in a serious voice.

Harry looked at Ron in shock. "You wouldn't dare." He said.

Ron smiled. "Oh yes. I will do it. Now spill!" He turned to Hermione. "Both of you. Now."

Hermione looked at Harry, her brown eyes glinting angrily. "Well, if you must know. Its Harry's fault." She said with conviction.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "My fault? How did this become my fault? You were the one keeping the secrets!"

Hermione stood up. "I have the right to keep secrets! I don't have to tell you two everything! Don't I deserve some privacy?" She asked heatedly.

Harry stood up too. "You can't keep something as important as this from us! Not this! You should have told us about this!" He replied just as heatedly. He can hear the validity of Hermione's words, and he has to admit that his argument is getting to be a little weak. But for the life of him, he can't understand why he's feeling this way towards one little letter.

_'Because it's not just about the letter, and you know that.'_ A small voice at the back of his head told him as a matter of factly. "Shut up." Harry whispered.

"Shut up? Why am I going to shut up? I'm not saying anything." Ron said indignantly. 

Harry looked at Ron. "Sorry Ron. I wasn't talking to you." He said apologetically.

Ron nodded and stood up too. "What is wrong with you two? Come on, tell me! I can't stand being left in the dark anymore. You two are confusing me." He complained. "And please, sit down – both of you!" He ordered as he sat down.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then the two of them sat down. "Harry found a letter from Viktor. He found out that Viktor's my boyfriend." Hermione explained.

Harry felt his anger resume as he heard Hermione's explanation. He opened his mouth to explain his side to Ron, but his friend beat him to talking. 

"You and Viktor Krum? THE Viktor Krum?" Ron asked excitedly. 

Hermione's anger was washed away by Ron's words. "Yes Ron. He asked me to be his girlfriend at the Yule Ball." She explained, glad that Ron was more accepting than Harry was.

Harry looked at Hermione, rolling his eyes, and then turned to Ron in disbelief. "You're not angry?" He demanded.

Ron looked at him in surprise. "Angry? Why should I be angry? I mean. Viktor Krum is the BEST Quidditch player in history." He explained matter-of-factly.

For the first time since the fight, Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ron." She turned to Harry. "See, that's supposed to be a friend's reaction." She announced triumphantly.

Harry glared at them. "I don't believe this! Ron, shouldn't you be angry too? Hermione kept something like this from us. That should make you feel something!" He argued, trying to win Ron to his side.

Ron stared at him. "Okay fine. So I guess I should feel a little ticked off that 'Mione kept something like this from us. But come on, Harry! You shouldn't keep feeling this angry with her. She deserves to keep some secrets to herself too. And besides," He turned to look at Hermione. "You are going to tell us about this, aren't you?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "Of course. I wasn't going to keep this from you two forever." She looked at Harry. "I'm sorry if you felt like I don't trust you two enough, Harry. But please understand, that I wanted to keep this to myself for a while." She explained, looking at her friend pleadingly.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. "All right. I'm sorry too. I guess I just blew up or something like that." He replied, smiling slightly at his friend.

Their eyes met and Harry felt his heart skip a beat as Hermione's smile grew, making her brown eyes twinkle happily. She broke off their eye contact as she turned to look at the big clock. "I have to get going now, you two. I'll see you later." She stood up and did something that she did that time when they got home to Platform Nine and Three Quarters for the summer before their fifth year.

Hermione leaned across the table and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you for forgiving me." She grinned and then bestowed a kiss on Ron's cheek. "And thank you for understanding so quickly." She told him. "Bye, you two." She called out as she joined the stream of students exiting the hall.

Harry just nodded in response, his hand on his right cheek. She's done that kiss before, but it never affected him more than it affected him now.

Ron groaned. "Are you going to do that everytime we part ways, huh Hermione?" He called out, grumbling a little as he resumed to eating his breakfast. "Hermione sure has changed, hasn't she Harry? She's not the Hermione we first met. Of course, she's still obsessive about school and all that stuff, but she has changed. I can't pinpoint on how exactly – but she did." Ron mused.

Harry barely heard his friend as he watched Hermione talk to one of their friends, Neville Longbottom. He watched her as she smiled and laughed. Watched her until she disappears from his sight.


	3. chapter three

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter Three:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Disclaimer:

Authors' Notes:

Hiya people! It's me Marga. It's my turn to write the next chapter so here it is! Hope ya guys like it. And yes, I love anime! I'm a yaoi fan too; I have anime fics posted here on ff.net, the pen name's Sano. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. And I agree that Harry should act a kittle jealous in the book. They are really cute together!! To Lunapokema: I love Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter x Hunter, Gensomaden Saiyuki, and Rorouni Kenshin.

Hey. It's me Jaycee. I would just like to comment on a review by Hudson-lv426@hotmail.com - so sorry. We don't know your name so I have to resort to writing your email add. Anyway, you said, _"__I think you found a voice that the books have but that not many other stories have." _ Thank you so much for saying that. Makes us want to cry… 

**_:marga hands jaycee a Kleenex as her older sister continues to bawl like a baby.:_**

****

* * * * * * * * * * 

But for the other people who reviewed, please don't think that we don't appreciate the words you sent us. On the contrary, we love each and every word that we've read and we are so glad that even though this is the very first time we've done something like this, you all liked it. we're gonna watch the movie tomorrow (yay!) and we are sooo excited! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews and we hope this will live up to your expectations. 

"Pssst, Harry! Oi, Harry! Are you still alive?" Ron whispered to his friend in the middle of Divination. He waved his hands in front of Harry but it didn't seem to work, the guy was daydreaming, and it seemed that it would take some time before Harry came back to earth.

As his final resolve, Ron struck his friend across the face lightly, almost a tap. Harry looked surprised for a moment then shook his head. "Sorry, Ron. Were you talking to me?" He asked, his hand immediately going to his right cheek where Hermione had kissed him earlier.

A tall, thin figure loomed behind them. Professor Trelawney eyed them suspiciously. Both boys didn't seem intimidated though, and it further vexed the teacher.

"Do you boys have something to share with the class?" Professor Trelawney asked irritably behind them.

"Ah, er. Nothing that's important." Ron put in quickly. He never really liked either Divination or Professor Trelawney; even Hermione dropped Divination for Arithmacy. 

Both boys were silent as Professor Trelawney scrutinized them. She turned to look at Harry. "I see lots of danger in your 5th year at Hogwarts Harry…though my inner eye sees how brave you are, you still need to be careful. The stars are sending me signs that predict the dangerous path that you have taken…" She spoke in a luminous voice. Sniffing at them contemptuously, she walked back to her chair and sat down to continue the lesson.

It was all that Harry could do from rolling his eyes. Ever since he took up Divination, all Trelawney did was predict his death or say that something horrible was going to happen to him. Hermione did say that she was a fraud.

Hermione… he wondered what she was doing in her Arithmacy, probably shocking the teacher with her godly knowledge. He smiled at the thought of her. 

Her beautiful blonde hair that was so bright that the sun couldn't even compare to its shining beauty…her sweet smile that would brighten even his darkest days…

Harry shook his head vigorously. He wasn't that poetic! What in bludger's name was happening to him? He didn't feel about Hermione like this before.

'_Maybe its because of Krum. You're jealous of him_' A voice inside pointed out. He shook his head again, almost snapping his neck at the force. "Shut up!" He muttered angrily.

"What? Did you say something Harry?" Ron asked as he began to stuff his quill and parchment into his satchel. "You were mumbling a lot. Spacing a lot haven't we, Potter? C'mon, lets hurry to Potions before Snape throws a fit." He finished cleaning up his stuff and stood up.

"You mean the bell has already rung? I didn't notice." Harry said. He was daydreaming so much that he wasn't even paying any attention to class, not that he always listened to Trelawney drone on and on about his upcoming death. After dumping everything onto his own bag, he followed Ron towards their Potions class.

* * * "So, how was your first day at Divination?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside Harry in their usual place in the grand dining hall at lunch.

"Ofay, I dess." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of roast. 

"Ron! No talking when your mouth is full!" Hermione scolded him. She started to fill her plate with mashed potatoes and chicken while she talked. "I had such a wonderful time at Arithmacy! You wouldn't believe how impressed the teacher was while I…" She chattered on happily, her hazel brown eyes sparkling.

Harry didn't notice that he'd been staring until Hermione regarded him with a concerned expression on her face. "What's the matter Harry?" She asked.

Knowing that he was caught, he looked away from her probing gaze, his cheeks burning. "Uh, nothing really." He said rather unconvincingly. 

Ron looked up from his food. "He's been like that since this morning, Hermione. You'd think he's in love or something." He ended in a teasing voice.

Hermione looked at Harry, understanding dawning on her face. "I know what this is about." She said, tapping a finger against her chin. 

Harry looked at Hermione in alarm. 'She can't know about this feelings I'm having… wait! Feelings? Do I have feelings for 'Mione?" He asked himself, waiting nervously for Hermione to finish. "Know what?" He croaked.

Hermione grinned. "You have a new crush, don't you?" She rested her chin on her palm, like a detective in a movie. "Hmm… if our Harry has a crush on some girl, who would it be?" She looked at Harry for a long while, making the latter squirm on his seat. 

"Guys. You have to stop this… I do not have a cr…" But he was cut off by Hermione's announcement. "You have a crush on Maria Chestnut, right?" 

Harry almost sighed in relief, but then he realized what Hermione just said and his spoon of mashed potatoes stopped halfway to his mouth. "I do not! What makes you think that?" He protested, an image of the pretty black haired 4th year Gryffindor forming in his mind.

Hermione's hazel eyes sparkled as she spoke. "I think you two are getting along quite well. You talk to each other a lot too. You two would look really cute as a couple!" She finished excitedly.

Ron finally stopped eating and turned to his friend in interest. "Oooh!! Harry has a little crush on Maria Chestnut…" He said in a singsong voice. 

"She's one of our team's Chasers! Of course I talk to her, we have to think about different practice drills!" Harry exclaimed rather loudly, causing some of the students to look at them.

"Do you want me to talk to her, Harry? I'm sure she'll be glad to know that you like her…" Hermione's cheerful mood didn't seem to waver and continued to talk, much to Harry's half-hearted protests.

Harry sighed. Why wouldn't they listen to him? He only considered Maria as a friend. At least Hermione still doesn't know about his feelings. But why did it bother him so much to know that Hermione was so excited about him liking another girl?

* * * * * * * * * 

It might take my older sister a while to post the next chapter. She's working on other fics like 'cheers' and all the other stuff she's writing, but maybe if you send us 25 and above reviews she'll post the next chapter within 2 days. She's easy to talk to, that bawling sister of mine.

Please review!!


	4. chapter four

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter Four:

Author: Jaycee and Marga

Disclaimer: Not ours! And never will be.

Note: Jaycee here! I know, I know. Marga said that we wouldn't be updating until we get a totally of 25 or more reviews. We only got 18 but I decided to post this chapter anyway. We just watched The Chamber of Secrets – and can I just say that it's BLOODY BRILLIANT! I love everything about the movie… and how cute is Daniel huh? Oh my gosh… I am such a cradle snatcher! I'm 19 and he's only 13… I am sooo older than him! LOL. I can't wait for the third movie. Hehe… for all those people who hasn't seen it yet – I urge you to watch it now! Okay? I can't resist posting this now – coz after seeing all those Harry/Hermione shippiness in the movie (with all the hand-holding and that totally sweet hug at the end.) We are more than excited to write more about our two favorite characters! (We love Ron too okay?)

Anyway – again, thank you so much for all the people who reviewed. You owe us more reviews, okay? We only got 21 so that means you owe us 4 more… but if you want the fifth chapter to be posted as soon as possible, then I suggest that you give us 15 more reviews! LOL. Is that asking too much? Well… maybe 10 more will do.. but if you want to give us more than that then so be it – all right?

Theta Sigma – hehe… sorry for the mistake about breakfast. We just want to say that we don't really know that much about British breakfast – we're Filipinos. LOL. We corrected that mistake in the breakfast scene in this chapter, okay? Thanks for pointing that out!

Again, thank you for everyone who reviewed and we promise to write this fic as good as we can! Have fun reading!

* * * * * * * * * * *

Early morning, two weeks later, Harry grabbed his treasured Firebolt. The very first Quidditch match of the year is going to take place within a week and he wanted to be ready for it.  

He sighed as he got onto his broom and started to circle the stadium. He shook his head to clear his thoughts in order to start envisioning the game but it seems that no matter what he did, his thoughts would stray to the one thing that he doesn't want to think about anymore.

He zoomed across the sky. He loves the feeling of flying. There, he felt so free. Everything that's been looming over him that's connected to Voldemort, ever since the start of his fifth year in Hogwarts was left on the ground as he flew over the trees. 

Harry looked up and closed his eyes, as the sun's rays started to shine on his face. It feels so peaceful here and he wished he could stay right there forever. At the corner of his mind, he heard a voice calling him from below. He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down.

He almost fell out his broom when he saw who was calling him. Hermione.

He grinned in spite of himself as he flew down to the ground to talk to his friend. "Hey Hermione. Good morning." He greeted, wondering why his stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies that were all whipping their wings into a frenzy against his stomach linings. 

Hermione grinned and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. "Morning Harry. Your up early." She commented.

Harry nodded and the two of them started to walk towards a tree. He gestured for her to sit down and he plopped down beside her, resting his broom against the tree's trunk. "I just thought that I should start practicing. I was so out of practice because we had the Triwizard Tournament last year." He replied.

"Yeah. I remember the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione said in a somewhat dreamy voice. Harry stared at her, feeling of jealousy threatening to envelope him as he remembered the reason why Hermione was being all dreamy. 

"Oh yeah. Viktor Krum." He spat out the name as if it's a bad thing. 

Hermione snapped out of her daydream at the tone of Harry's voice. "What do you have against Viktor, Harry?" She asked curiously. She felt kind of hurt that Harry doesn't seem to like her boyfriend.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and she was surprised to see a range of emotions passing through his eyes. She placed a hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay Harry?" She asked worriedly.

Harry felt like he was drowning in Hermione's brown eyes and he noticed how her eyes seem to resemble a pot of melting chocolate. He can't believe that he never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. He opened his mouth to answer her but his voice seems to fail him as he felt Hermione's hand rest softly against his arm. He looked down at her hand and covered it with his own.

Hermione smiled. "I'm just hoping that maybe you would like Viktor. I would love it if my boyfriend would be in good terms with my best friends." She told him softly.

Harry stiffened at her words. Boyfriend when she refers to Viktor… and only her best friend when she talks about him. He was suddenly hit with the desire to hear Hermione refer to him as her boyfriend. 

He shook his head and started to concentrate on her words. "I hope that you'll do that for me." She said, looking at him beseechingly. 

Harry sighed. He looked up and nodded slowly. "Okay 'Mione. You know that I will do anything for you." He said in a soft voice and he realized that he's never meant anything more in his entire life.

He was rewarded with that smile that he was beginning to love so much. He was surprised when Hermione leaned over and hugged him around the neck. 

"Thank you Harry. Thank you so much. You've made me so happy." Hermione whispered against his neck. 

Harry wrapped his arms around her and softly took a deep breath. His nose was filled with Hermione's strawberry scented shampoo. He raised his hand and gently started to stroke her hair.  He was awed with the incredible silkiness of Hermione's hair. 

That's when it hit him. He wants to be with her. "'Mione?" He called out softly. 

"Yes Harry?" Hermione murmured. 

Harry took a deep breath and waited as Hermione straightened herself and looked at him curiously. He has decided to ask her if he has the chance to be more than her friend. He opened his mouth. "I… well… I know that this is a bit sudden but… I would just like to ask you if… well…" He stammered.

Hermione looked at him, completely weirded out. She's never heard Harry stammer before. "Is there something wrong, Harry?" 

Harry looked at her. "What shampoo do you use?" Blurting out the first question that popped into his head.

Hermione stared at him in surprise. And then she started giggling. "I think someone's hungry." She teased and then stood up. She held out her hand and helped him to his feet. "Let's go to the banquet and eat." She smiled and walked in front of him.

As Harry followed her, he was filled with the immense urge to hit himself with his Firebolt a million times for being so, so stupid.

* * * Ron looked up and sighed when he saw his two friends. He piled his plate with some more bacon before he opened his mouth. "Where have you guys been?" He asked.

Hermione grinned. "Harry was out at the stadium, practicing for the upcoming Quidditch match." She replied, helping herself to some sausage.

"Oh I can't wait till Quidditch starts again. And I just hope that we win again this year." Ron said as he resumed to eating. 

Harry just sat there, not saying anything. He was still very embarrassed from the question he blurted out earlier. He looked down on his plate, hoping against hope that Hermione wouldn't say anything about it in front of…

"And Ron? Do you know that Harry is planning to change his shampoo?" Hermione asked teasingly.

Too late. Harry turned to look at Hermione. "Come on 'Mione. Don't tell Ron about that." He said pleadingly.

But Ron's interest was already peaked. He stopped eating and looked at Hermione for more information. "What do you mean, 'Mione?" He asked.

Harry sighed in defeat and just stayed there, listening to Hermione tell Ron the story about that dorky question he asked earlier. 

At the end of her story, Ron was laughing so much that he almost choked on his food. "Bloody hell Harry! Why did you ask that?" He asked laughingly. 

Harry straightened up, its time to come clean. He took a deep breath and turned to Hermione. "Wanna know why I asked that?" He asked her.

Hermione looked at him. "Because you want to change shampoo brands." She said as a matter-of-factly. She continued to look at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you have a real reason why you asked me that, don't you?" She said. 

Harry nodded. "Because I love the way your hair smells. And the fact that its so soft to touch." He said truthfully.

Hermione's smile faded as she listened to his response. Even Ron stopped eating at what he said. "Excuse me?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him. "You heard me."  He then turned to Hermione, and to his delight, he saw her blushing.

"Oh." Was all she can say, and she looked down at her lap. 

Harry continued to look at her, smiling in delight as she continued to blush. She suddenly looked up and their eyes met and held. "Thank you." Hermione whispered.   

Harry grinned. "Your welcome." They continued to look at each other and were only snapped out of their mutual daydream when they heard Ron say that the mail has arrived.

Hermione smiled at him one last time and then they all looked up and saw dozens of owls swoop into the dining hall. Harry started eating. He was about to ask Hermione something about a lesson they had yesterday when a small package was presented in front of her. "What's that?" he asked. Ron leaned over to get a closer look.

Hermione shook her head and took the box in her hands and looked for a card. "There's no card." She said, somewhat confused. Smiling at her friends, she opened the package and the three of them saw a square silver box, with a small card attached on it. 

Harry moved closer to her and asked, "Who is it from?"

Hermione took the card and grinned. "_To 'Mione, with all my love, Viktor_." She read out loud.

Harry grimaced when he heard those words. "Figures." He muttered.

"Well, open it 'Mione!" Ron urged.

Hermione nodded and eagerly opened the package. Inside, she saw a silver locket. She sighed happily and she lifted the necklace, admiring it against the glittering sunlight. "This is so beautiful…" She admired breathily. 

Harry just stared at the locket, feelings of jealousy swirling inside him. He watched as Hermione's face light up as she continued to admire the necklace.

"Harry?" She said softly, not taking her eyes off the jewelry. 

"Yeah?" He snapped. Hermione looked at him curiously. "I just wanted to ask if you could help me put this on." She said.

"That is beautiful Hermione." Ron commented.

Harry held out his hand as Hermione gave it to him. He fought back the urge to throw the necklace into the Dark Forest and waited for Hermione to turn around.

As he placed the necklace around his friend's neck, he couldn't help but wish that the necklace came from him.

* * * * * * * * * 

That's where I end the fourth chapter! Please review – don't ever forget to do that!


	5. chapter five

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter Five:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Disclaimer: As always, none of the characters are ours. 

Note: 

This is Jaycee: I am so glad you guys liked the scene at the Quidditch stadium. I was kinda doubtful about that. Thanks for everyone who reviewed!

Hey H/H lover! So that's why Krum has been limping all over the place for the past three days. You pushed him off his broom!!!! Tsk tsk tsk… you naughty gurl, you. But thanks for doing that. All of us H/Hr shippers are grateful for what you did. He deserved it. 

Hey, Marga here thanks to all the people who reviewed. We really appreciate it!! Now we have reached the 30-review mark! Yay! Maybe we can reach the 45-review mark? The 2nd movie was better, wasn't it? With all the handholding and hugging…we'll be watching it again after the cinemas aren't crowded. And by the way, I wrote this chapter. Hope you like it!

* * * * * * *

Harry was making his way towards the library on Thursday night. He wanted to study about some transfiguration spells that Professor McGonagall assigned them.

He pushed open the big double doors and walked in the library. And immediately the smell of old books wafted in his nose. He sneezed, he never really liked the smell of old books.

He looked around to see if any of his friends were here and face lit up with a smile as he caught sight of Hermione's sleek dark blonde hair. She was sitting on a table at the corner of the library, surrounded by books.

He strode towards her table, his heart pounding madly in his chest. Until now, he's still confused about these new overwhelming feelings he has for Hermione. Just a year ago, she was just Hermione. Nothing more, nothing less. What has changed? 

Harry stopped in front of her table; she hadn't even noticed him yet. She looked really cute with her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as she crammed every bit of knowledge from the book in her already intelligent brain.

"Hey." He greeted. Hermione looked up in surprise at the male voice and her lips curved into a smile. "Hi Harry." She said. "Why don't you sit down?" She started to arrange all the books surrounding her to give Harry some room on the table to place his stuff.

"Thanks." He replied and set down his notebook and quill on the table across from her. He sat down and placed his arms on the table. "So… what are you reading?" He asked. 

Hermione picked up her quill and twirled it around her thumb and index finger. "Oh, I was just researching about the plants that Professor Sprout showed us. Did you know that sap droolers…" She chatted on happily as she told him all about what she had researched so far. Harry was content seeing her so interested in what she does, how her face brightened as he put in some of his own opinions.

A photo sticking out of her notebook caught his attention, and took it. His eyes narrowed into slits as he saw who was in the photo. 

Viktor Krum and Hermione. They were surrounded by snow and they were hugging, both smiling happily at the camera. Jealousy gripped him and he had the sudden urge to rip the photograph into shreds and throw it in the fireplace.

Hermione noticed that Harry hadn't responded to any of her questions and turned to look at her friend. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she saw Harry clutching the photograph of her and Viktor. 

"Harry, are you okay?" She placed a hand over Harry's that was holding the photo. He was gripping the photo so tightly that his knuckled were white. She slowly eased the photo out of his grip and smoothed out the wrinkles. "Harry?" She repeated a little more loudly, hoping to get his attention.

Harry seemed to snap out of his reverie and flashed Hermione an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Hermione. I guess I'm just a little tired, with Quidditch and all." He grabbed his quill. "When was that photo taken?" He asked. He avoided looking into her eyes, he was afraid that Hermione might see the hurt and sadness in them.

Hermione didn't seem to notice his lack of interest and smiled again. "It was taken last Christmas." She responded. A dreamy look passed over her eyes and she sighed.

Harry frowned. What did Viktor Krum have that he doesn't? He was her friend first. Viktor was just some guy that had a crush on her. He knew how Hermione talked and cried, how she always twirled her quill whenever she was talking. She always helped him with his homework, and she had risked her life for him too many times.

By all rights he should be the one in the photo hugging her, not Viktor Krum. He should be the one that was giving her gifts. He should be the one who was being called her boyfriend.

As soon as Harry thought about this, he was instantly ashamed of them. He shouldn't be thinking this way. If Viktor Krum made Hermione happy, he was glad. All Harry ever wanted was Hermione to be happy, to see her beautiful smile.

Any man would be happy to be with Hermione. She was smart, pretty, and she wouldn't let anybody down. She was someone whom you could trust your life with.

He looked down at his notebook and was taken aback at what he saw. All the time he was thinking, his hand was writing involuntarily. Now a page of his notebook was filled with only one name. Hermione Granger.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. Hermione's relationship with Krum bothered him. 

He stood up from his chair. He just couldn't stand studying with Hermione after seeing that photograph. He picked up all of his things, reminding himself to rip a page of his notebook and throw it away or burn it.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. "Are you going Harry?" She asked, a little hurt. Was Harry mad at her? Everytime she talked about Viktor he would always be rude, like he wasn't the Harry she knew at all.

"Yeah. I'm really tired. Goodnight Hermione." He said and walked away from the table. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione looking after him, her face full of confusion and hurt.

Harry ignored the feeling of guilt that was threatening to swallow him. Hermione looked so pained that he almost ran back to her and sweep her into his arms and tell her how sorry he was.

He arrived in front of the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password. "Chocolate frogs." The portrait swung open and he walked in. "Thanks." He muttered and entered the Gryffindor common room.

The boisterous room was filled with laughter and talking, and he could've joined in the merriment if he weren't in such a bad mood.

He passed by Ron and his brother George playing Wizard's chess by the fireplace. Ron looked up after his knight destroyed George's pawn and waved to Harry. "Hey Potter. Want to join us? George is such a lousy opponent, you're even better than him." He called out, earning a swat from George.

Harry stopped, debating whether if he should join them and settle for some goofy fun or just lie in his four-poster bed and mourn about Hermione and Krum. He sat down on one of the comfy chairs beside Ron. Maybe he could forget about the photograph for a while.

"Okay, but I get to challenge Ron first. Maybe my unholy powers will rise and I'll beat him this time." He replied. 

Ron clapped him on the back and arranged all of the pieces. "You wish." He teased. "Maybe we could forget all our troubles for a while." He said.

Harry smiled. Just what he was looking for.

* * * * * *

So what do you think? Remember to give us lots of reviews. My sister is the one who's going to write the next chapter, and she needs reviews to get her to start writing. So keep them coming!

Please review!!


	6. chapter six

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter Six:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Disclaimer: Not ours. Never will be!

Note:

Hey. It's me Jaycee! I wrote this chapter and Marga will be writing the next one. We hope you will like this one too and keep those reviews coming!

Aldawen of Rivendell! Since you are our 45th reviewer… we give you, OLIVER WOOD! :jaycee hands Aldawen a very big package!: enjoy! And we hope that you get to watch Harry Potter soon! It is the greatest!! Sigh… Daniel Radcliffe.

CrdCptr_Hikari – wow! It is soooo great to see another Filipino reviewer!! You are the very first Filipino to review our Fanfic and thank you so much!!! And it's so great that you are a Harry/Hermione shipper too! Tell your friends na mas maganda nga na si Harry and Hermione! Hello!!!! Ang sweet sweet nila dba???? Thanks again!

H/H Lover: Come on! Admit it… I saw Viktor limping around and when I asked him what in the world is wrong with him, he said that someone, he doesn't know who exactly, pushed him off his broom… tsk, tsk, tsk… shame on you! LOL.

Hudsonlv426 – we promise. We're not going to make it too angsty… 

Anyway – something big is happening in this chapter…. And the big scenes are happening soon… we just hope you will like all of them!

* * * * * With the hair issue, we don't really understand it. So how about this, we'll just stay with dark blonde – almost brownish. Because we started with blonde right? Then with Harry, did we write anything about his hair being anything else than black? We're sorry about that. And the notebook? Sorry about that too. Hehe… we told you we weren't that knowledgeable about the going ons in the HP world. :)

Just a question: Is anyone going to watch HP and the COS again? Marga wants to watch it again and who am I to not come with her right? I mean I love Daniel… ehem… Harry Potter…. 

Again, thank you so much to everyone we reviewed. Even though we didn't thank you specifically, we are more than grateful for your review. each and every one of them are very much appreciated. So keep those reviews coming… and maybe Marga will post the next chapter if we get… hmm…I don't know… 65 or more reviews? Thank you so much!!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor's Common Room three days later. She saw Ron studying beside the fireplace, and it's obvious that he's having a hard time comprehending his lessons.

"Hey Ron!" She greeted him cheerfully and had to stifle a giggle when Ron looked at her with a dazed look on his face.

"Oh hi Hermione." He greeted blandly.

She sat on the chair in front of her friend and leaned her head against her hand that was propped against the table. "Don't jump up and down for my sake." She teased lightly. 

"I'm sorry Herm. It's just that this assignment that Snape gave us. I just want to throw it in the fire." Ron replied.

"Come here. I'll help you." Hermione offered. Ron's eyes lit up and he placed his chair right beside hers and listened as attentively as he could as Hermione explained the lesson the best that she can. 

After thirty minutes, when Ron was happily scribbling away on a piece of parchment paper, Hermione decided to ask him something. "Ron?" She said to gather his attention.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking up from his homework.

"Is something wrong with Harry?" She asked.

"Wrong? What do you mean?" 

"Its just that Harry has been acting so strange lately. Has he told you anything lately? Like, if something's bothering him? Did he receive a letter from Sirius that contained bad news?" Hermione questioned.

Ron shook his head slowly. "No. He didn't tell me anything. Why do you ask?"

Hermione sighed. "Its just that, when were together, he would be you know, normal, at first. We would talk about school and Quidditch and stuff like that. But when we start talking about something else, like my relationship with Viktor, he would suddenly be this person who is so unlike the Harry we know and love, you know? Its just… weird, that's all." She explained.

"Okay. So how about this? I'll talk to Harry and then I'll tell you what's up with him." Ron suggested.

She grinned in response. "That will be great Ron. Thank you." She then stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be going now. I promise Ginny that I'll help her with her Transfiguration homework."

Ron lifted a hand to his cheek. "Are you going to do that every time now, Hermione?" He asked in annoyance.

"Do what?" She asked.

"That kiss thing you did. You've been doing that a lot lately." He complained.

Hermione chuckled. "I guess you just have to get used to it." And with a wave, she disappeared into the girls' dormitory.

Ron just shook his head and stood up to look for Harry.

* * * * * * * * 

Ron found Harry at his dorm room, writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Hey Harry." He greeted as he sat down on the bed.

Harry looked up and smiled as he saw his friend. "Hey Ron." He replied, looking up from the parchment.

"I just talked to Hermione." Ron began, and to his surprise, he saw his friend's eyes light up at his words.

Harry put his quill down on the table and gave Ron his full attention. "And?" He said.

Ron stared at Harry. "And she was asking if something's wrong with you." 

Harry gave him a half-smile. "Wrong with me? Why would anything be wrong with me?" He asked and Ron was surprised when his friend broke eye contact with him.

Ron shrugged. "You tell me. I told 'Mione that I'll talk to you for her. She's worried about you." He informed his friend.

Harry grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah… she is. Is there anything wrong with you?" Ron asked warily.

"No. Nothing's wrong. A lot has been on my mind lately but other than that, I'm okay. Tell her that." Harry replied, going back to his writing.

Ron frowned at his friend's vague answer. Something's not right here, he thought. "Hermione told me that whenever you two talk about her and Viktor, you change into this person that she doesn't know a thing about. Care to explain that, huh Mr. Potter?"

To his surprise, the quill on Harry's hand suddenly was broken into two at his words. "Bloody…" Harry mumbled irritatingly, wiping the ink from his hand on his black robe.

Ron suddenly stood up. "Aha!" He exclaimed, making Harry stand up in surprise. 

"What did you 'Aha!' for, Ron?" Harry asked and it seemed like he was irritated at everything at the moment, including his friend.

Ron walked closer to Harry. "You like her…" He said in a low voice.

Harry looked at him and then looked away. "I like her? Her? Who's her?" He asked as innocently as he could.

Ron's lips curved into a smile. "You like Hermione." He announced. 

Harry started shaking his head furiously. "Me? Like Hermione? I don't… not remotely possible… how can I… me? Like Hermione… no not possible… not in a million years would I…" He sighed. "Why do you say that?" He asked his friend.

"Bloody bullfrogs Harry! You do like Hermione! That's why you've been reacting so strangely at her relationship with Viktor!" Ron cried out.

Harry looked at Ron, his head still shaking back and forth. "No Ron. I do not like Hermione! She's our best friend! How will I like her?" He asked, trying desperately to get his friend's mind off his secret.

Ron shrugged. "How should I know? You're the one who likes her, not me! And I can never like Hermione that way; she's like my sister! But you! You like her!" He finished with a big smile.

Harry stared at Ron, deciding to come clean once and for all. "Okay. Fine. I like Hermione. I like her. I like her. I LIKE HER!" He shouted. He was breathing hard by the end of his confession, but it felt good. It felt good that he finally told someone about this.

"You like who?"

Harry and Ron spun around at the sound of another voice in the room. And to their surprise, they saw Hermione standing on the corridor of Harry's dorm.

"Bloody bullfrogs…" Harry heard Ron mutter. They exchanged looks and Harry begged Ron with his eyes to keep his secret.

Ron nodded and stepped forward. "Herm. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just came to give you your quill. I used it when I was helping you with your homework earlier, remember?" Hermione replied, handing him the quill. "Did you talk to Harry already?" She asked, smiling at her other friend.

Harry smiled back, albeit nervously. _Please don't let Ron slip… please…_ "Hey Hermione. How are you?" He asked formally.

"I'm fine. Thanks. How are you? You haven't been yourself for a while." She answered, as she walked into the room and sat on his chair. 

"Fine. Fine. I'm fine, aren't I, Ron?" Harry said.

Ron nodded immediately. "Yes. He's fine Hermione. Don't worry about him." 

Hermione sighed. "That's great to hear. I was thinking maybe you're coming down with something, Harry." She told him.

"But Herm. There's something that Harry needs to tell you." Ron began. He turned to Harry and saw the latter shaking his head frantically.

"There is? What is it Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh I don't know if right now is the time to…" 

Harry was cut off by Ron. "Oh come on Harry! You should tell Herm now."  

Hermione looked at them, confused. "Tell me what? What is it?"

Harry sighed. "Okay. You see Herm… I…"

There was a knock on the door and Neville popped his head in. Harry sighed in relief.

"Yeah Neville?" Ron asked.

Neville waved at them. "Hermione. There's a surprise for you in the dining hall." He informed her. 

"There is? Come on you two!" She said excitedly and the three of them, with Neville trailing behind, ran towards the dining room.

Harry opened the door for Hermione and he was pleased when Hermione flashed him a big smile. He turned to look in the dining room to see what the surprise was. His heart stopped when he saw it.

"Viktor!!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermy!" Viktor called out.

Harry watched helplessly as Hermione ran towards Viktor and was enfolded in a giant bear hug.

Ron moved closer to Harry and patted his friend consolingly on the shoulder. "How romantic…" They heard Neville whisper dreamily.

As they walked towards the bugging couple, Harry felt as if his heart was torn our of his chest when he heard Hermione whisper, "I missed you so much." And Viktor echoed the sentiment.

As if to add insult to the injury, he heard Viktor say, "I'll be staying here until Christmas."

Harry knew this is going to be the worst Christmas he's ever going to have.


	7. chapter seven:

Title: Beyond friendship

Chapter seven:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Disclaimer: Not ours! Never will be… isn't that sad?

Notes:

* * * Glad that people like the story! Thank you! Oh, this is Marga by the way. We really are happy that people like our story; we even reached the 57-review mark! Yay! And we finally corrected the mistake of Harry and Hermione's hair colors, after consulting the fourth book. Well, we don't know if Daniel Radcliffe will still be Harry Potter in the movie, we'll go to London and ask him okay? Thank you to Jennycraig10 for giving us some info about J.K Rowling, we'll try to bombard her with letters to force her into making Harry and Hermione into a real couple. To Hikaru Tsukino: I love RK too! Though only Sanosuke, Soujiro and Kenshin. Enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!!

* * * Hey guys! Jaycee here. Hope you guys like this fabulous chapter that was written by my little sister. I like it and especially the part near the end. No spoilers though – you have to read it to find out.

Keeshe Kal'daka: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Daniel has to play Harry Potter in the third movie! He just has too!!! I can't imagine anyone playing that wonderful part… I mean… no offense to J.K. but well… he's the main reason I got obsessed over this Harry Potter thing. I don't deny it, I love the books… but hello! Who wouldn't fall for that wonderful Dan? Huh? Tell me. I'll see if that's true and I'll tell everyone what I found out. 

Aldawen of Rivendell: Viktor has to show up… how else will we see how Harry gets really jealous right? Right? :0

BabyJ5: We're evil… hehe… good to know! LOL. 

Jennycraig10: you can advertise in our reviews as much as you want to – as long as you read our story and tell us what you think about it, k?

Archforge: Yes, love is such a fickle little lady. That's the main reason I don't have someone yet. LOL. And we're glad you like our writing style.

Sourplummers: I know! I don't know either why Daniel Radcliffe has to live sooo far away!!! And if you want, you can use the name Maria Chestnut – don't worry about it. Marga thought of that one – its such a pretty name huh?

For everyone who has put us in your favorites list – thank you! You guys don't know how much all of this means to us. And please don't think that just because we didn't thank you for your review specifically, we don't appreciate your words – we appreciate it very much – we just don't want to sound too redundant, you know?

Oh yeah. Question: Do any of you guys know where we can find pictures of that fabulous H/Hr shippery moments in the second movie, CoS? Marga wants to make a shippery wallpaper and we're new to this HP world so we don't know where to look for them. Can anyone help us? 

Sorry for the long note from me guys. Thanks again and have fun reading! Don't forget to review! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Good morning!" Hermione greeted cheerily at Harry and Ron as they made their way towards the dining hall for breakfast. Tying her dark brown hair into a ponytail, she sat down in their usual place in the long Gryffindor table.

Ron cleared his throat and sat down across from her, Harry sitting beside him. "Your mighty cheerful today Hermione." He commented and yawned, his freckled nose scrunching up. 

Hermione giggled and Harry thought that she looked like a hyperactive schoolgirl. He couldn't help but smile a little at her jubilant expression. He felt an elbow dig into his ribs and he almost yelped. He turned to glare at Ron and he grinned beside him sheepishly.

"Sorry Harry. But look who's coming." Ron whispered and gestured towards the big double doors with a nod of his head.

Harry turned his head and saw Viktor Krum with his bulky physique walking towards them. He was smiling; a bit uncharacteristic for him since he rarely smiled when he came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament last year.

"A pleasant morning to all." He greeted as he sat down beside Hermione on the table. "You don't mind me sharing the table with you guys, do you?" He asked, grabbing a piece of toast from a large plate not far off from Ron.

"Not at all." Ron said, unable to contain the excitement of seeing his most favorite Quidditch player in the wizarding world sitting at their table. And the attention they were getting was noticeable; people from the other tables were eyeing them curiously, though some of them were looking at them with envy. Even Malfoy and his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, from the Slytherin table looked jealous. 

Meanwhile, Harry was shooting Krum with stares of utmost dislike. If looks could kill, the famous Quidditch player might have already been reduced to a pile of ashes. Deciding to ignore him, Harry just started to eat. 

Ron had managed to spark up a conversation with Krum about the upcoming Quidditch world cup and was now explaining the chances of teams that may win the cup this year.

Hermione placed her hand over Krum's and Harry suddenly lost his appetite. Pushing back his chair roughly, he stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm finished. I'll see you guys later." He said and nodded at them before walking away from the table.

Ron stared after his best friend and wiped his mouth with his own napkin. "I'll go too. I need to do something before our first class starts. See you, 'Mione, Krum." He gave them a small wave before running to catch up with Harry.

Ron caught up and slapped his friend on the back. "You were so mad back there Harry. You look like you could've cast the Imperius curse on Krum at any second. Maybe Hermione will lose interest in Krum and you could tell her how you feel." He commented as they walked through the Hogwarts grounds towards Herbology.

"I hardly see why it matters." Harry muttered. "Hermione likes Krum, she'll never notice me. I'm just her friend." He raked a hand through his black hair and sighed.

Ron smiled sympathetically at Harry and slid an arm around his shoulders. "You know Harry, I once heard this from my mom. She always said that relationships that starts on friendship are the ones that lasts." He said.

Harry cracked a small smile. "Thanks Ron. That actually makes me feel a little better." He murmured thankfully. Maybe he could go on like this while Krum was staying here at Hogwarts. Maybe he could even survive seeing them act like a real couple.

If only he didn't self-destruct first.

* * * * * *

"Is everyone ready?" George Weasley, Ron's older brother and the new Quidditch captain, asked on practice. Everyone nodded, including Harry from the edge of the group. 

George clapped his hands together. "Okay. We have got some new drills to do to train up for our match with the Hufflepuffs next week." He blew on his whistle and everyone readied themselves on their brooms. "Let's start!"

All of them had to go through drills that George made and each one that made a mistake received some shouting from George. Basically, Quidditch practice was torture. Exactly what Oliver Wood, their previous Quidditch captain, made them do before.

George was determined to make Harry's seeker skills stronger and threw golf balls for Harry to catch. So as to satisfy his captain, Harry tried as best as he could to catch every one of them, and because of his efforts, he was only able to miss two of them.

After an hour of drills and torture, George finally called it a day and all of the Gryffindor Quidditch players collapsed on the green grass. Dirty, battered and dead tired.

At this time, Hermione and Ron arrived in the Quidditch field. Hermione walked up to Harry, her hair being tousled by the breeze. She sat down beside Harry and smiled. "Hi Harry. How was practice?" She asked and wiped some grass stain off his cheek. Ron sat down on his other side and punched Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah, how is my brother as captain Quidditch?"

Harry smiled back at her, his skin tingling where she touched him, and completely ignoring Ron. "Pure torture. George has been really roughing us up." He replied, staring at her.

"Aaaw. Poor baby." She teased, a mocking smile on her face. Harry's smile widened, he reached up to pinch her cheek when Krum suddenly appeared not far away from them. He walked up to them, signaling behind Hermione for them to be quiet and covered both of Hermione's eyes.

Hermione gasped, then giggled. "Who is it?" She asked, giggling and blushing. Viktor Krum smiled. "You haf not recognized me yet, Hermy?" He asked.

"Hmm… maybe a centaur? Or a kappa? Maybe a person called Viktor?" She pondered out loud. Her smile widening even more. Krum finally let go and she turned to face him. 

"So, what did Professor Dumbledore want?" She asked. Krum had been called by Professor Dumbledore earlier, said something about talking.

"Oh, he jus needed to ask me about the Quidditch world cup." He answered. He faced Harry and patted his shoulder, and Harry could've punched him if it weren't for Hermione's presence. "So, Potter. I've heard that you're quite a seeker. Might I interest you in a little race? Who will get the golden snitch first?" Harry sat up. A competition with Krum? This could be interesting.

Ron sat up too. He looked eager and nodded. "That would be great! Why don't you try it Harry? Then we'll see who's really the best seeker." He said. He turned to look at his friend, and was taken aback at the determination and competitiveness that was reflected in his green eyes.

Hermione looked back and forth between Krum and Harry, looking doubtful. "I don't know you guys. One of you could get hurt." She worried.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry 'Mione. We won't." He stood up and walked to the middle of the Quidditch field, towards the box where the balls used in the game were kept.

Viktor Krum followed him; whispers were exchanged among the other players. Seamus Finnigan, one of the team's chasers, approached Ron. "What's going on with Krum and Harry?" He asked curiously.

"Krum challenged Harry for the title of the best seeker." Ron said. He ran towards the two and held the snitch that was handed to him by Harry. Another student handed a broom to Krum and Harry held his precious Firebolt.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked them. Both nodded and he let go of the snitch. "At the count of three…1…2…3!" He shouted. The two seekers immediately sprang into action and flew after the snitch.

Harry felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins; it was like any other Quidditch game. But this time, something bigger was at stake: his pride. He suddenly had to win this thing, no matter what the cause.

He caught a glimpse of the snitch, tittering over one of the goal posts. He made a mad dash for it, but Krum caught sight of it at the same time and soon, both of them were speeding after it. 

They were at the same level, and Krum gave Harry a purely mocking grin. Harry's blood boiled, the wind whistling in his ears. He sent a burst of energy through his broom and he forced it to go faster, but Krum noticed this and forced his broom to speed up too.

Harry gritted his teeth. The snitch. He was almost there. He stretched out his hand, ready to grab it at the last second. He was almost knocked off his broom when Krum rammed into him. 

Harry could feel the anger rising inside him. So, Krum wanted a fight huh? He glimpsed down and saw Hermione, her face full of worry and fear. He gripped his broom tighter. He needed to win this. He had to show Hermione that he was the one for her.

Gathering the last of his strength, he rammed into Krum as strong as he could. He wanted Krum to lose more than anything. He could almost taste the victory in his mouth as he saw Krum teeter at the edge of his broom.

Harry finally reached the snitch and snatched the golden object out of the air. Grinning triumphantly, he held the snitch in front of him, his pride swelling inside of him. But his counter-attack was so powerful that it knocked Krum completely off his broom. 

"Viktor!!" Hermione screamed.

Harry's grin vanished in an instant. He watched in horror as Krum went completely straight down the grass in a broken heap. He could hear the sound of bones cracking and everyone in the field seemed to be in mute, it was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop.

He just floated in mid-air as Hermione ran to Krum, shouting his name and ripping the last bit of victory from his being.

What the hell happened?

* * * * * * * * 

So this is where we end Chapter Seven. Did we leave you hanging off your broom? Was it some kind of a cliffhanger? Huh? Huh? Don't forget to give us about 20 more reviews okay? So that I, Jaycee, could post the next chapter as fast as I can. You all know that all we need are reviews right? Thanks for reading!


	8. chapter eight

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter Eight:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Note:

Hey guys! It's me Jaycee, and I'm the one who wrote this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed – wow!!! We already reached the 100-review mark!!! WOO HOO!!! You don't know how happy you guys made us… and it is so obvious that you guys liked Marga's chapter! Yeah baby! That was a great chapter huh?

So anyway, here is chapter eight. And we are so sorry for not updating immediately. We were both pretty busy and we didn't get the chance to update, and besides, I had a little case of writer's block, but at least I finally got the eight chapter out of my brain – yay! We really hope that everyone will like this installment – this is where all the drama is that we told you all before. And… this is where the very first, and very shippery Harry/Hermione scene comes in – BUT I'm not going to say anything because you have to read it for yourself, k? 

Oh yeah – well, while I was getting over my writer's block, another H/Hr idea popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to go on and write it. Its title is "Intoxicated", and I would really appreciate it if everyone here would read it. Its not a joint project – I wrote it all by myself, (hehe – I'm proud!) coz Marga is pretty busy with school and her anime Fanfics. Please read it and don't forget to review!

So, that's where I end this note. Sorry that it got too long. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, please don't think that just because we didn't thank you directly, we don't appreciate it – we do – we really, totally appreciate it! We just don't want to sound too redundant you know?  I already think we sound redundant already. LOL.

* * * * * * * 

Harry tittered on his broomstick for a while, a look of horror on his face. He saw Krum lying down on the ground, his right hand holding his left arm, while his legs was stretched under him in a contorted position. The broom that the player was using before was lying on the ground beside him, broken in two. Viktor was grimacing in so much pain that Harry began to think if it was possible that the Quidditch player would cry.

Fear gripped his heart as he slowly flew down to the ground. Jumping off his broom, he ran towards Krum, who was lying against Hermione's arms.

"I am so sorry." Harry said in a nervous tone of voice. "I didn't know what I was thinking and…" His eyes darted from the fallen form of Viktor and to Hermione, who refused to look at him.

Viktor started shaking his head. "Its okay Harry. No harm done. At leest, none that I haven't vent through vefore." He told him.

Harry risked taking another look at Hermione and what he saw there made his heart stop. Her brown eyes were filled with such anger that he never knew was in her. She stared at him, until he couldn't take it anymore and he was the first one to break away.

"Here's Madam Pomfrey!" Ron called out and the students who were crowding around the fallen player all backed away.

"Is he going to be all right?" Hermione asked tearfully, her hand smoothing Viktor's messy dark hair again and again in a frantic manner.

"Hermy… von't you vorry about me. I am fine." Viktor told her soothingly and looked at Madam Pomfrey for affirmation.

"Oh yes. Mr. Krum's right. Don't you worry, Hermione. He just broke a few bones, nothing that I can't heal." Madam Pomfrey told her in a soothing voice.

Harry wanted to smack himself when he saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

He put those tears there. It's his entire fault. 

"I really am sorry." He mumbled. And that's when he turned around and ran.

* * * * * * * * 

"Hey." 

Harry turned around on his bed and saw Ron, leaning against the door, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey." He greeted back and went back to staring off into space. 

"So… I just wanted to tell you that Viktor's all okay now. Madam Pomfrey healed all his broken bones and she said that all he needs is some rest. Hermione's with him right now." Ron informed his best friend, instantly regretting his last sentence when he saw Harry's green eyes spark angrily. 

Harry sighed audibly and the two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Ron then cleared his throat, making Harry look at him.

"What happened back there, Harry? Why did you have to shove Viktor so hard?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head. "I don't know Ron. Krum just rammed into me so hard and I guess…. I just want to get back at him. I can't let him get the snitch!" He stopped talking for a while and took a deep breath before continuing.

"He already has Hermione; all he can let me have is the title of best seeker. You understand, don't you?" He asked imploringly.

Ron started shaking his head and Harry sighed once again. "You did it because you were jealous of him. And not because he's a world Quidditch player, but because he has Hermione – because you want Hermione for yourself. Honestly Harry, I know that you love Hermione…"

Harry held up a hand. "Love Hermione? I only discovered a few weeks ago that I like her more than a friend. But love her? I don't think so, Ron." He told his friend firmly. 

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "You can deny it all you want Harry. But if you just like her, you wouldn't have done something as tragic as that. You wouldn't have pushed Viktor so hard off of his broom that he broke so many bones all at once." 

Harry stood up and started pacing around the dorm in a furious manner. "Ron… I can't be in love with Herm… she's my best friend… she's our best friend… I know I like her… but…" He stopped talking and looked at his friend. "I have to talk to her." He decided suddenly.

"I don't think you should Harry. Hermione's in a bad state right now – and I don't think she's quite keen about seeing anyone, especially you." Ron informed his best friend.

Harry shook his head. "No. I have to talk to her. I just have to!" And with that he exited the room, amidst Ron protests.

* * * * * * * * * 

Harry found her sitting on one of the big armchairs in the now empty Gryffindor common room. She was facing the fireplace, as if deep in thought.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly approached his friend. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and to his surprise; he found out that she was shaking.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered nervously.

Hermione slowly stood up and turned around to face him. What he saw made his already queasy stomach become queasier. She was crying, and when she saw who he was, her brown eyes flashed with anger. "You!" She said accusingly. She wiped her face dry with the backs of her hands.

"Yeah… its me…" Harry agreed nervously.

"You! Its all your fault!" She said in a loud voice, stepping closer to him.

Harry stared at her, backing away from her slowly. He's never seen her this angry before.

"You pushed Viktor off his broom – intentionally! I saw it! I knew right from the start that that challenge was no good! But did any of you two listen to me? Nooo…. Neither you nor Viktor had half a brain to listen to me… and now! Look at what happened! Viktor's injured and I don't know what to think of you anymore…" Hermione stopped her ranting, her breathing labored. 

As Harry looked at her, bracing himself for more words, hurtful words that he knew he deserves, tears suddenly sprung back to her eyes as she sunk back down onto the chair. 

Harry felt guiltier than he has ever been. And he deserved to feel that guilt. This is his entire fault. He kneeled in front of her and tried to pry Hermione's hands away from her face. 

But Hermione just shook her head and continued to cry. 

"Please Herm… I am so sorry… please don't cry anymore… I am really sorry…" Harry pleaded as he continued to kneel in front of her.

Then to his delight, Hermione lifted her head from her hands, and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "You're sorry?" She asked in a small voice.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes I am, Herm. I really am." He said earnestly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then to his absolute surprise, she pushed him by the shoulders – making him fall hard on his behind on the floor. 

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in surprise as he stood up.

"Oh sod off Harry! Sorry isn't going to make everything better. You pushed Viktor off his broom – something that I never thought I'd see the day that you would do. You intentionally wanted to hurt someone who never lifted a bloody finger to hurt you! How could you do something like that?" Hermione asked in a near hysterical voice, the tears coming out of her eyes like it has no end. 

Harry just sat there, trying to come to terms on everything that Hermione is saying. He knows that what he did was wrong – and he was sorry for that. But she didn't have to berate him on it any further. He knew what he did and he would appreciate it if she would just shut up about it. And honestly, he was getting angrier by the second. 

He looked at Hermione and opened his mouth to defend his side, but she beat him to it. 

"You know that I care for him Harry. And seeing Viktor fall down from the sky and breaking so many bones like that… it scared me. I had enough of that kind of fear with you and Ron. Was it a pride thing? Did you want to prove to everyone that you're the best Quidditch player there is? Well congratulations Harry Potter… you just got your wish. I just hope that you're happy with what you did to get that title." Hermione took a deep breath and turned away from him.

Harry stared at Hermione's retreating back, just when he was sure that She was about to enter the Girls' Dormitory, she stopped and turned around. Hermione sighed audibly as if in defeat. "I just thought that… I thought you cared about me Harry… I thought that you cared enough about me to not do anything like that against Viktor… but I guess I was wrong." She finished in a small voice.

Hermione turned back towards the door of the dorm when she heard Harry laughing. But this wasn't a laughter of happiness. This was a mirthless laugh – something that she never heard him do before. 

"You honestly think that I did this because I don't care for you, huh Hermione?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Hermione looked at her friend, and saw his green eyes glinting angrily. She opened her mouth to say something but Harry held up a hand to stop her. "Its my turn to talk now, Hermione Granger, and whether you like it or not, you are going to listen."

Hermione nodded her reluctant agreement and gestured for him to start talking. 

"I care for you a lot Hermione. You know that you're my friend… heck! You're one of my best friends! Why wouldn't I care for you? And I know, I know – I screwed up earlier but that doesn't mean that I did that because I don't care about you." Harry was about to continue but Hermione again beat him to it.

"You care about me? Ha! You certainly have a weird way of showing it!" Hermione said sarcastically. 

"Oh shut your lid Hermione and let me talk!" Harry ordered her loudly, completely irritated at everything right now, including Hermione.

Hermione's face crumpled and Harry immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry 'Mione…" He whispered.

Hermione just shook her head. "Just continue with what you were saying… God knows I want to know what your explanation is." She mumbled.

Harry nodded. "I really don't know what happened. I don't know how it started… how it even got there. All I know is, one mention of you being with Viktor, it got to me. I snapped! I don't know what happened… all I know is that I suddenly have all of these feelings for you that I can't even begin to understand. In our fourth year, I didn't care what the others said. They could announce to the whole wide world that you're my girlfriend and I wouldn't have cared because I know that it isn't true. But now…" He stopped talking as he saw the confused look on Hermione's face.

"What are you saying Harry?" Hermione asked.

"God Herm! For a supposedly intelligent girl, you are the densest person I have ever met!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione flinched at that and pursed her lips. Something in her mind was telling her that she knew what Harry was saying but she decided not to say anything in case she was wrong, and the fact that what she thinks he's saying is scaring her. "Just spit it out! What are you saying Harry?" She asked again.

Harry looked at her and not knowing anymore how to explain his feelings to her, he closed the gap between the two of them. "This is what I mean." And with that he grabbed her face and kissed her squarely on the lips.

Hermione was so shocked at what Harry did that at first she didn't know how to react. But when her brain clicked in, she started to push him away; she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

But Harry was adamant. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Hermione hands on his chest softened its grip as his kiss deepened. So instead of pushing him away, her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. 

As soon as Hermione responded to his advances, his embrace softened and their kiss intensified. 

For what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally released her; both looking as shocked as the other at what just took place.

He backed away slowly, his mind reeling from the most explosive kiss that he has ever experienced. Well, considering that this is his very first kiss… its not like he can compare it to any other kiss that he's supposed to have experienced before.

"Harry…" Hermione said breathlessly, not knowing what to think anymore as she lifted a hand and placed it against her mouth, as if feeling if the kiss really took place.

"I… I'm sorry Hermione." And with that, Harry turned around and ran all the way to his dorm room, leaving Hermione staring at the spot where he once stood, her hand still on her mouth.

* * * * * * * * 

…. So…. Did I leave you guys hanging? Huh? Huh? What do you think of the ending of this chapter? Is it too much?  Please tell us what you think, k?

Oh yeah – we've got reviews telling us that we're writing Harry in quite a different way. Well, that's how we want it – a bit out of the character – and they're especially out of character in this chapter, right? Well, just think of our story as something like an alternative universe thing, okay? And again, thanks for all the support!


	9. chapter nine

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter Nine:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Notes:

Jaycee here! Hey guys! This chapter is by both Marga and me and we are both so sorry for taking so long to update!! We are so glad that you liked the last chapter and we hope that you will like this one too. This one is not too exciting, but a chapter like this is needed, right? The chapter after this is not that exciting too, but we promise you that something big is coming soon – and we hope that you're all willing to wait. 

We can't comment on the reviews individually, because right now, we are using public Internet. We have a computer back home but we don't have an Internet connection because our phone is broken – that sucks huh? We are so bored at home and without the Internet connection, we are so behind with all the fics that we've been reading, and also behind in posting new chapters for all the fics we've been writing. 

Question: The fifth installment of the Harry Potter series – has it been published yet? Has it not been published yet? What's the title? If it hasn't been published, when is it supposed to be published huh? Can you see how unknowledgeable we are about this stuff? It's just that, I already finished re-reading the fourth book and I cannot wait to see what happens next.

And can I just tell you guys some bad news? Harry Potter and the CoS is not being shown here anymore! Marga and I didn't even get to watch it for the second time! :( Now we have to wait for the DVD. :( 

So anyway, thank you for all the reviews that you have given us – we really appreciate it! We finally passed the 100-review mark!! Woo hoo! Is it asking too much for you guys to help us pass through the 150-review mark? We would really appreciate it – and we promise to update as soon as we can – please? The tenth chapter is finished (I wrote that one, by the way) but it needs a few more alterations here and there. And I'll post that once we know that we have passed the 150-mark! Just think that you are giving us an early Christmas present, okay? 

Lastly, can anyone recommend to us a romantic H/Hr Fanfic? I would love to read more about my favorite couple!

Take care everyone and happy holidays!!!

* * * * * * * * 

Hermione's heart was beating madly as she dashed towards the Girls' dormitory. What just happened? One minute she was shouting at Harry, then Harry was the one shouting at her, and then the next minute, they were kissing! 

She shook her head, her brown curls bouncing everywhere, trying to put some order in her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into Lavender Brown, another 5th year Gryffindor.

"Woah, Hermione! Where's the fire?" She asked teasingly and rearranged the books that she was carrying in her arms.

"Sorry, Lavender. Can't talk now." Hermione didn't even wait for her reply and made a mad dash for her room. Her emotions where in whirlwind, she couldn't think straight, all she could think about was going into her room and locking herself up in there until the end of time.

She finally arrived in her room and she slammed the door closed. Hermione flopped down on her bed and buried her face in the soft, downy pillows. She just laid there, and just in time too, as tears started streaming down her cheeks while thoughts of confusion rushing through her muddled brain.

When her pillow got too damp, she turned around and faced the ceiling. "Why did Harry do that?" She pondered out loud, her hand immediately going to her lips at the thought.

She could still feel how his lips moved against her own, almost devouring her. Like she was to disappear from his hold at any moment. He kissed her with such urgency… with such… passion that she didn't know Harry possessed. 

She couldn't deny the truth that she didn't regret it. In fact, she even responded. She was so confused. She liked Viktor, and she's even thinking that maybe she's already in love with the guy, but now… she just realized that she might be attracted to Harry.

Did Harry have these feelings for her all along? Was that the reason why he was so mad at Viktor? More importantly,

Did she feel the same way?

Hermione sighed loudly in exasperation. She grabbed another pillow and covered her face with it. She can't think about that right now. Then she remembered that she promised Viktor that she's going to visit him first thing tomorrow morning. 

She shook her head and decided not to think about seeing Viktor after that kiss. She can barely think straight anymore.

Closing her eyes tightly, she fell asleep, not even changing her robes.

* * * * * *

Harry was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling, his head still reeling from what happened in the common room just an hour before. 

His hand went to his lips, gently tracing them, trying to comprehend on how he got the strength to grab Hermione and kiss her like that.

He sighed. But the bigger question that was bugging him was: How did he find the strength to let her go?

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered everything that happened. How in the world did the kiss happened? First, Hermione was so angry with him for pushing Krum off his broom, and then he became mad at her for being so mad at him. As he remembered, it was like everything was in slow motion as he watched himself walk towards her, grab her face and kiss her right on the lips.

"Oh Herm…" He whispered longingly, wishing that he could go to her and kiss her just like he did earlier. God knows that's exactly what he wants to do right now.

"Harry?" 

Harry quickly sat up and saw Ron looking at him curiously. "What is it Ron?" He asked, his mind still on Hermione and the kiss.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked, sitting down on the bed.

Harry just shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing happened." He fibbed, not sure if he wants his friend to find out what happened with Hermione earlier.

"Oh something happened." Ron guessed correctly. "You look pale. What happened Harry?" He asked.

Harry stared at his friend as he took a deep breath. "I talked to Hermione. She was really angry with me." He started.

Ron nodded. "I know. I can hear her shouting."

"You saw us?"

"No. I just heard you guys. I was going to go to the common room to see if you met with Herm yet – but I heard her yelling, and I know better than to walk into Herm when she's angry so I decided to go back here. So what happened? Did she try to hex you?" He asked, chuckling a little at the thought of Hermione hexing Harry.

"No she didn't. She was really mad, but I got mad too. Where does she get off with shouting at me like that? I know what I did was wrong but she doesn't have to keep on yelling at me to tell me what she thinks of me." Harry said a little heatedly. 

Ron placed a comforting hand on his friend's arm. "Okay Harry. Breathe. No need for you to get all riled up again. So, then what happened?"

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I really don't know what happened next Ron. All I know was I was so mad that I started shouting at her too… then these words started coming out of my mouth… words that I can't seem to control…"

"Words? About what?" Ron asked.

"Basically, I finally got the chance to tell Hermione that I like her. I mean, I really like her – not just as a friend." Harry replied.

Ron's eyes became huge at his friend's words. "Bloody… you told her, Harry? What did she say?"

"It was like she didn't understand at first… so instead of explaining it further, I… well…" A huge grin appeared on Harry's face as he remembered what he did.

"What? What happened?" Ron exclaimed, barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"I kissed her." Harry confessed.

"What?"

"I kissed her!" Harry exclaimed, that ridiculously idiotic grin growing larger. "It just…happened. We were shouting and then…I just grabbed her and kissed her!" He finished happily.

Ron sat down beside Harry on the bed, a shocked expression on his face. "You really did that?" He asked. Harry nodded and Ron shook his head in amusement. "How did she react?" He questioned, his curiosity growing.

A glazed look came over Harry's eyes, almost as if he was in a trance. "She…" He started. Ron stared at his friend quizzically. Harry looked like he was lying in a bed of clouds the way he was speaking. "She what? C'mon Harry. Spit it out!" Ron demanded.

"She kissed me back!" Harry couldn't contain the happiness bubbling inside of him and jumped out of the bed. 

"Hermione Granger kissed you back? Our Hermione?" Ron asked incredulously. 

"The one and only. Can you believe it Ron? Hermione kissed me… and it's the best kiss I have ever experienced." Harry announced triumphantly, still having a hard time believing his story himself.

He turned his head when he heard Ron let out a snort. "What is it Weasley?" Harry asked warily.

"Best kiss? Are you forgetting Potter, that this is your first kiss? Or are you telling me that you've kissed someone before?" Ron teased, chuckling a little as his friend blushed. 

"Okay. Okay. So that was my first kiss… but I know that it's the best one I'm ever gonna have." Harry told his friend.

Ron leaned forward. "So what happened next? Are you guys a couple now?" He asked.

Harry's smile faded a little. "Well, that's where I'm a little concerned about. I don't know if we're a couple now or not. I sort of… well… I left her in the common room after the kiss." He explained ruefully. 

Ron's eyes became larger as he started at his friend. "You left her? You left Hermione all by herself after the kiss? Why in the world did you do that?"

"I don't know Ron. I guess I was so surprised with the kiss that I don't know what to do." Harry replied.

Ron looked at his friend for a moment and then asked the question that's been bothering him since they started this conversation. "So, if Herm likes you the way you like her-" 

He was cut of when Harry held up a hand. "How can you say that she likes me the way that I like her?" 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Because she kissed you back. If she doesn't like you in that way, then she would have pushed you away, right?"

Harry nodded. "That's reasonable, I guess."

"Of course it is. As I was saying, if Herm likes you the way that you like her, then what about Viktor?" 

Harry's looked at his friend with a pained expression. "I totally forgot about Viktor." He moaned.

"You have to talk to her, Harry. You two have to straighten this out." Ron told his friend.

Harry sighed. He knows that his friend is right. He has to talk to Hermione soon.

* * * * * * * * 

Don't forget to review!!!


	10. chapter ten

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter Ten:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Note: This is Jaycee. Merry Christmas everyone!!! Hope everyone will have fun on this wonderful day… and that we all get the gifts that we want. (Please God, don't let anyone give me another notepad holder ever again.) So… here we have chapter ten! Yay! But guys… you owe us five more reviews – we asked for 150, right? And you gave us 146 – okay… so that means you owe us four, but one of those reviews' from me – so that doesn't count – all right? Now…. As a Christmas gift, can you guys give us hmmm…. 175 reviews? Please? We promise we'll post chapter eleven as soon as the 175th review is in. That chapter is already finished so… I'm keeping this promise. :)

We're sorry about the wallpaper – something's wrong with my website, but I'll transfer the pictures and the wallpaper in my geocities account, all right? The pictures will probably be up before the year ends, a little patience my wonderful dearies, all right? I made about ten screen caps… and one "Beyond Friendship" wallpaper. So you guys won't be disappointed, k?

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! We really appreciate it – maybe if we play our cards right, we might reach the 200 review mark, huh? Oh we hope so… 

And also, thank you to everyone who informed us about H/Hr Fanfics (we're reading camp muggle story – thanks!) and about HP and the Order of the Phoenix. Hopefully, it will be released soon, huh?

Again, merry Christmas everyone!

* * * * * * * * 

"Hey Hermy." Hermione looked up and saw Viktor smiling down at her from his bed inside the Infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey ordered for him to stay and rest for two whole weeks, until she's sure that all of his bones have healed perfectly.

"Hey. You're awake." She said, smiling and closing her Potions book. 

Viktor nodded. "How's your studyeeng going?" He asked in his thick foreign accent.

"Good. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm vine. You don't haff to vorry avout me." He said gently, and then leaned over to grasp one of her hands in his right one. "Thank you so much vor staying vith me."

Hermione looked down at their joined hands and then back to Viktor's face. "You are more than welcome. And besides, I promised you that I will stay with you here, remember?" She explained softly.

Viktor nodded and then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Did I ever tell you that you are the vest thing that has efer happened to me?" He whispered, looking deeply into her eyes.

Hermione felt her heart stop beating as Viktor said those words. But no matter how hard she tries; she can't seem to stop herself from thinking about HIM. She can't seem to stop Harry's face from popping in and out of her thoughts.

She closed her eyes briefly and then pasted a smile on her face. "No. I don't think you've ever told me that." She replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Vell, you are. And I am so lucky that you agreed to ve my girlfriend." He confessed.

Hermione blushed at his words and then went back to gazing at their joined hands. 

"How are 'Arry and Ron? I haven't seen them since the match." Viktor commented after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Why-why do you ask?"

"Vell, its jus' that vhenever you write to me, you alvays tell me stories about Ron and 'Arry. You've told me a million times that you are more than happy that those two are your vest friends. So how come I haffen't seen them vith you this whole veek?" He inquired.

Hermione sighed. "I haven't been hanging around with them that much these last few days. Something… something happened three days ago between Harry and me." She started, feeling nervous at the fact that she's about to tell Viktor everything.

"Did you two haff a fight?" He asked, concerned.

"Something like that. But I am just so afraid of telling you, but I know that I have to tell you or you might find out about it through someone else and then you might get angry at me for not telling you and…" 

Viktor placed a finger on her lips to stop her from going further. "You're babbling Hermy. Jus tell me vat's going on." He told her gently.

Hermione was about to tell him everything when Madam Pomfrey entered and started bustling her out of the room. "Come on Ms. Granger. Mr. Krum needs his rest. You two can continue your conversation later." She said in a firm voice.

As Hermione kissed Viktor on the cheek and gathered her school things before exiting the Infirmary, she wasn't sure if she was happy or not for being interrupted by Madam Pomfrey before she told him the truth.

* * * * * * * * * 

"'Mione! How are you?" Hermione heard Ron's voice say as soon as the fat lady portrait swung open and revealed to her the Gryffindor Common Room that night.

She grinned. "Ron. Hey." To her surprise, Ron stepped forward and grabbed her for a brief hug. "What was the for?" She asked as he led her to a chair.

Ron shrugged embarrassedly and sat in front of Hermione. "I missed you. We both missed you." He told her seriously.

Hermione looked away at her friend's words. She smiled a little and tried to lighten the mood. "You missed me? You can't miss someone who's constantly breathing down your neck to do your homework." She jested.

Ron frowned. "You know what I mean, Herm."

She sighed audibly. "I know Ron. I missed you too. And I'm sorry if I haven't been with you guys for a while. You know that Viktor is in the Infirmary and I am his girlfriend…" Hermione tried to explain but she was cut off when she saw Ron start shaking his head.

"I know what happened, Hermione. I know that… something happened between you and Harry." He informed her, looking a tad bit uncomfortable at what he is saying.

Hermione blushed at the memory. "Harry told you." She said it as a statement, not as a question.

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

A moment of silence passed by them and Ron was again the one who spoke. "You two have to talk."

"I know. But I'm just not ready yet." Hermione told him.

"This can't be fixed if you two don't talk."

"I know. I know all of that. But I can't talk to him until I've told Viktor about everything." She informed him.

"You're going to tell Viktor?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "You actually think that I won't tell Viktor about what happened? Our relationship is not going to work out if I keep secrets from him!" 

"You want your relationship with Viktor to continue? But what about Harry?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but closed it immediately when no words came out. "Harry? What about Harry? What does he have to do with my relationship with Viktor?" She asked, although she was feeling a little doubtful about her feelings towards her present boyfriend.

Ron looked at her, confused. "I just thought that maybe… well… you kissed him back didn't you? That must mean something!" He pointed out.

"I don't know Ron. I am just so confused right now! I don't know what to think, or what to feel! That thing with Harry happened so suddenly – and until now, I don't know if I like him in that way too, or if I should stay with Viktor… I don't know Ron. Please help me! Please tell me what I should do." Hermione said imploringly.

Ron leaned over and grabbed both of his friend's hands and gazed at her. "I can't tell you what to do, 'Mione. It's all up to you. You have to decide this all on your own. But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" She asked.

"He's willing to wait. And whatever you're decision will be, I know that all he really wants is for you to be happy. And whether you decide to be just friends with him, or if you decide that you want to be with him, I know that he'll still be with you, no matter what happens." Ron said sincerely.

A big smile, bigger than any grin that she has shown over the past days, appeared on her face at Ron's words. "Really?" 

"Really. Harry just wants you to be happy. I'm sure of that." He assured her as he gently released her hands.

"Ron! There you are! I've been looking for you! We need to do our Divination homework and I…" Harry stopped talking as soon as he saw whom Ron was with in the Common Room.

Hermione looked at Harry and felt herself blush furiously. "Harry." She whispered.

"Hermione. Hi." Harry said softly. Their eyes met and locked for a while, until they heard Ron clear his throat.

"What were you saying, Harry?" Ron asked.

"We need to do our Divination homework." Harry said vaguely, his eyes still locked with Hermione's brown ones. 

Hermione was the first one to break away. She looked down and slowly stood up. "I'll leave you two boys alone. Bye." She said softly and went to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Bye." Ron called out, looking at Harry and beckoning at him with his eyes to do something.

Harry shook his head and sat down on the chair.

"Do something, Harry!" Ron hissed.

Harry looked at Hermione's retreating back. He took a deep breath. "Hermione!" He called out.

Hermione turned around slowly and looked at him curiously. 

"I missed you." He said gently, telling her the first thing that popped into his head.

Hermione smiled a little. "I missed you too." And with that, she was gone. 

* * * * * * * * *

Please don't forget to review!!


	11. chapter eleven

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter Eleven:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Note: Hey guys! Jaycee here, once again. Marga's the one who wrote this chapter, and we really hope that you all like it. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! We really appreciate it. Those reviews keep us writing and help us to do better in this writing business thing. The screen captures and wallpaper is already up. For all of you who want to see them, please leave your email add in your review – I'll give you the link in your email account. I'll explain why in the email; for my fellow Filipinos, I think you all know the reason why I got to make those screen caps – don't yah? 

**FOR FILIPINO READERS: ** It's so great to see more Filipino writers! Kala kase namin konti lang ang nagbabasa ng Fanfic sa Philippines eh. Kame kaseng dalawa ni Marga, sobrang obsessed sa Fanfics… hehe… and thank you for reviewing, our kababayans. Sobrang thank you. We're from Malabon – but maybe, just as CrdCptr_Hikari said, baka nagkasalubong na tayong lahat dati, di lang natin alam. I'm in first year college – si Marga, she's in first year high school.

Bettina Radcliffe – Daniel is yours?? Hindi! Akin sya! LOL. Ang sarap mangarap noh? And thanks for reading and reviewing my other Fanfic.

Nicole Felton – yay! Another filipina! Thanks for reading and reviewing – we really appreciate it!    ***END OF MESSAGE***

* * * * * Harry and Hermione Forever – we're reading Camp Muggle and this other fic, Hogsmeade Pizza. Have you read that one too? I like it – those two fics actually, I like them both. Thank you again for recommending them – and for those shippers who haven't read those two – I highly recommend them! Read those two stories now! LOL.

Mrs. Sirius Onion Black – tell us the title of your fic and where it is – we would love to read it. 

            Sweetheart – we'll read your stories soon. Thanks for the heads up. 

* * * * * For those who haven't read my other Harry Potter Fanfic – what are you doing? Read it now! LOL. its in my profile – titled Intoxicated. Hope you guys like it. And don't forget to review.

Thanks for all the reviews once again everyone. Please don't think that just because we didn't comment directly about your review, we don't care about your words. We do! We really appreciate them – we just don't want to sound too redundant. But we already know that we are – so…. LOL.

Thanks again everyone, and although we asked for 175 reviews, and you only gave us 168 – I'm still going to post this. But… the twelfth chapter isn't finished yet – so if you guys want that chapter to be finished (I'm writing that one, by the way) as soon as possible, then you have to give us all the reviews that you can. Come on guys – you can do it! LOL. Reviews people – please – they keep us going! 

OH yeah – don't you guys worry about Herm and Harry – this is an H/Hr shipper fic, remember? 

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

* * * * * * * * * * *

Christmas eventually came closer and the news about a ball that was to be held on the 25th of December became the talk of everyone in the school. The coming exams didn't even faze the joyous atmosphere surrounding the school.

Ever since that night when Hermione had that talk with Ron, things had been going smoothly after that. Almost back to the way things were, even though neither had mentioned it ever again.

Harry finally accepted Hermione and Krum's relationship. Sure, he still wanted to rip the guy's head off when he saw him, but seeing Hermione's smile when she was with him seemed to make his anger fade away. If Viktor Krum made Hermione happy, he had no qualms about it.

Harry valued Hermione's happiness, and knowing that she was okay with knowing that he had feelings for her made him feel slightly better. Of course, he was still hoping that someday… maybe… Hermione would return his feelings.

But with Viktor present that wasn't likely to happen.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking out of Potions, their last class for the day with Harry looking really pissed off. Hermione glanced at Harry. "Don't mind him Harry. Maybe he just found out that his hair wasn't greasy enough and was taking his anger out on you." Hermione remarked. Ron grinned at her.

"So, Ms. Granger is insulting Professor Oily." Ron teased her, using the nickname that he'd conjured for Snape. He turned to Harry and clapped his friend on the back. "Yeah, don't mind him." He said.

"Thanks." Harry smiled at Hermione briefly, but a scowl replaced it as he thought about what happened previously. "I know. But sometimes I just want to use the _Avada Kedavra_ curse on him." Harry declared angrily, his hand immediately went into the pocket of his robes, feeling his wand longingly.

"Shh! Don't utter that so loudly!" Hermione hissed at him. "I know you're mad. But wanting Snape dead just because he scolded you for bringing rats' toenails instead of fingernails isn't much reason to get him killed." She explained. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ron beat him to it.

"Aaaw, c'mon 'Mione. I know you want Snape to drop-dead too. We all do. Well, except the Slytherins of course." Ron said, slinging an arm around their shoulders. "Let's go to the dining hall already! I'm starving!" He steered them towards the great dining hall.

"I can tell. Your stomach was so loud you were lucky that Snape didn't hear it." Harry commented, quickly dodging a punch from Ron.

Hermione laughed at her friends. "It wasn't that loud!" She giggled when Ron directed a glare at her.

"Do not accuse my stomach! I'm a growing boy. And I need lots of food!" Ron admonished as they entered the dining hall and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table and sitting themselves in their usual seat.

They were talking about their project for Herbology when Viktor Krum arrived, wearing a half-smile and his arm still in a cast. "Hi, Hermy." He nodded at them. "'Arry, Ron." He sat down on the seat beside Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which Harry ignored by staring down at his plate of roast beef.

Ron noticed this and smiled awkwardly. "Um, hey Krum. How are you doing?" He asked, trying to lighten the already heavy mood.

"Oh, I'm vine." Krum answered and took a hold of Hermione's hand. "So, Hermy. Vho are you going to the ball vith?" He asked. His voice serious but his eyes were showing that he was just joking.

Hermione smiled. "Oh…I don't know…there's this Quidditch player from Durmstrang who asked me to come with him a while ago. Should I come with him or not?" She wondered, putting a finger over lips in thought.

Harry tuned them out as they continued to flirt. It was obvious they were going together, but did they have to rub it in? He was almost ready to leave when he heard Krum ask him a question.

"Vho are you going vith, 'Arry?"

Harry stopped and looked at Viktor, wanting to smack him on the head for asking such a question in front of Hermione. He then glanced at Hermione and saw her looking at him expectantly. He desperately tried to look for a possible answer, an answer that wouldn't make him look like an idiot. "Um, who am I going with? Er… I'm going with… I'm going with…" He looked around at the long Gryffindor table and a mass of long red hair and freckles caught his eye.

"I'm going with Ginny Weasley!" He announced triumphantly.

"What?" Ron's jaw dropped open. "Your going to the Christmas ball with my sist-ow!" Harry had stomped on his foot and he grew silent immediately.

"You mean, your going with Ginny? You didn't tell me about that before." Hermione asked, ignoring the twist in her stomach. 

Ginny had told her a while ago that she liked Harry. She even thought it was kind of cute. 

Before, she thought that Ginny's crush on the famous Harry Potter was cute. 

But now, the thought didn't seem so cute anymore.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I'm going with Ginny. Isn't that right Ron?" He turned to his friend. Ron was trying to smile while struggling to ignore the pain on his foot. "Yes. He is. He asked her this morning." He answered, nodding.

Harry sighed in relief. "Well. Ron and I have to go! We still have to finish our Divination homework! Bye!" He then started to drag Ron away from the table, ignoring his protests.

"But, It's Friday! Why do we have to do homework?" Ron complained. 

Hermione looked at her friends; at Harry especially. "But I thought we were going to eat?" She asked.

"Our homework is really long, and I want to get a head start on it." Harry told her.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you guys later then." She called out, ignoring the hurt that she was feeling. She looked at Viktor and summoned up a smile.

"Come on Harry. I'm still hungry and it's Friday! Can't we have fun for a while?" Ron whined as they arrived in the Gryffindor common room.

"Shut up, Ron! I just said that so we could get away." Harry muttered. "I just couldn't stand the two of them getting all mushy and stuff." He sat down in on of the big comfy chairs and sighed.

Ron flopped down on the chair beside him. "Well…they were kinda laying it on a little too thick…"

"Exactly."

"But more importantly, are you really taking my sister to the ball?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

Harry took a deep breath. "I guess I am. There's no way I can go to the ball without Ginny by my side." He said resignedly.

Ron threw him a sharp look. "You don't have to sound so enthusiastic about it." He said sarcastically. Though Harry was his best friend, he was still a little doubtful about him and his sister together.

Harry looked at his friend in alarm. "No Ron! That's not what I meant. I would be more than happy to take Ginny to the ball… but I still wish my date were Hermione. You know that." He said in a sad voice.

Ron nodded. "I know Harry, and I'm sorry that you won't be able to take Hermione. But maybe, this will help you accept once and for all that you and Hermione can't be together right now – not with Krum still being here and all." He said gently.

Harry sighed his agreement. "I know Ron – and although it is hard to accept it, I know that I have to. It's time to forget about my illusions about Hermione Granger and me. Starting right now, you are looking at the new and improved Harry Potter!" He announced.

Ron chuckled. "Now that's more like it! Now let's go and ask Ginny to be your date." He pronounced and stood up. He was already halfway to the door when he realized that Harry's not with him. "Harry? Come on!" He called out.

Harry looked at Ron, the confident look on his face now gone. "What if she says no? What if she doesn't want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked, looking a little nauseous at the prospect of asking Ginny to the ball.

Ron shook his head and stomped towards his friend. "Bloody hell, Harry! Come on and stop being such a scaredy cat! What happened to the new Harry Potter that you told me about earlier?" He asked as he pulled his friend towards the door.

Harry shrugged. "I think he decided that he's not man enough to be a new Harry Potter." He replied.

Ron sighed and continued to drag his friend to look for his younger sister.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! 


	12. chapter twelve

Title: Beyond Friendship

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to us, blah, blah, and more blah.

Note: Hey, Marga here. So here it is, chapter 12. Thank you to all the people who kept on reviewing, and look! We're almost at the 200th-review mark! Thanks guys! We love all the people who read and review this, and we also love all the people who read and don't review, and we love all the people who gave this fic a chance and read it and gave bad reviews. As some people say, we can't please everybody.

Jaycee here! Happy New Year everyone!

Leo2002 and usha88 – of course it's an H/Hr fic! We wouldn't want it in any other way. 

Animegirl123 – you said:

_HOW DARE YOU!!!!!_

_Harry has black hair not brown. Duh!_

I say: how dare us what? What did we do? And we changed Harry's hair from brown to black – duh!

And for everyone who we sent the url to the pictures and wallpaper to – what do you guys think? Comments please, and again, if you want to see the pictures and wallpaper, please leave your email address with your review. The more reason to review right?

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. And please don't think that just because we didn't comment on your review specifically, it means that we don't care about what you say. Au contraire! We appreciate each and review that comes our way. We just don't want to sound too redundant. 

Here we go! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * * * * * * *

"Wannagototheballwithme?" Harry asked Ginny as soon as he and Ron saw her sitting beside a long table in the library a few minutes later. 

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Ron rolled his eyes and nudged his friend at the ribs. "Don't talk so quickly, Harry! My sister won't understand you if you keep on talking like that!" He pointed out.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled slightly at Ginny. "I said, do you wanna go to the ball with me?" He asked slowly this time.

To his surprise, Ginny's freckled cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth again, but all that came out was an undistinguished sound.

"Bloody hell! She's in shock!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry glared at his friend and looked at Ginny. She was looking at him with a glassy look in her eyes. He placed a soft hand on her arm to gather her attention. She jumped at the feel of his palm against her skin. "Ginny?" He said softly.

She swallowed nervously and exhaled slowly. "Yes." She answered finally.

Harry sighed in relief. "Oh thank you Ginny. Thank you so much for saying yes." He said happily.

Ginny finally grinned and nodded. "You are more than welcome Harry. Now, excuse me because I have to tell Lavender something." Without another word, she ran out of the room and went up the stairs towards the dormitory.

Ron stared at his sister in confusion. "You would think that she would stay here for a few seconds to talk about the ball…" He trailed off. 

Harry shook his head. "Don't think about that." He plopped on the chair that Ginny previously occupied and sighed again. "Thank God she said yes."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like she would even think of saying no." He said blankly. 

Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend and was about to say something else when a familiar figure passed by them. He looked at Hermione in surprise, not expecting to see her again so soon. 

"Hey Herm." Ron greeted cheerfully.

Hermione smiled. "Hey Ron." She replied and then turned to look at Harry. She has this look in her eyes that he can't seem to understand. "Hi Harry." She greeted softly.

"Hi." Harry said, ordering his heart to stop its rapid beating. He felt like he's going to have a heart attack. 

Hermione sat on the chair facing the boys, placed her books on the table and tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the simple gesture. He knows he's in love with her, but until now, he can't understand why she can affect him this much. 

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked expectantly.

"Harry was just talking to Ginny about that ball." Ron supplied. 

To Harry's amazement, Hermione's face fell at Ron's words. He looked at her curiously and something dawned on him. Something that was too surprising for words. 'It can't be…" He thought to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"To study. The ball seems to be the only thing that everyone is talking about these days." She commented.

Harry tried to catch Hermione's eyes, but it seems like she was consciously avoiding eye contact from him. "Herm? Is everything all right?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Of course it is. Why do you ask?"

Harry stared at her. "You're acting…" he stopped talking and averted his eyes. "Nothing, nothing."

Hermione breathed out audibly and jumped up. "I'll be going now, you guys. I'll see you later."

"But I thought you were going to study…" Ron said in confusion.

She shook her head. "I need to pick out what I'm going to wear for the ball so I could tell Viktor what corsage he has to buy. Bye." Hermione collected her books and went out of the library.

"That's weird. Hermione never picked anything over studying before." Ron commented.

Harry nodded and sighed sadly. 'Snap out of it Harry! Hermione will never ever look at you in that way.' He scolded himself.

* * * * * * * * 

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, who were seated together at one of the big armchairs in the Common Room. She felt something gnawing at the pit of her stomach and although she tried to ignore it, she knows what that feeling meant.

She's jealous.

"I'm jealous?!?" She asked herself indignantly. "I am not jealous! So what if Ginny and Harry have been hanging out a lot lately? I don't care." She whispered, trying to concentrate on the book in front of her.

"You talking to yourself again, Herm?"

She turned her head and saw Ron smiling at her curiously. "Ron. Hey." She said, wrenching her eyes away from Harry and Ginny. 

"You didn't answer my question. Are you talking to yourself again?" He asked in amusement. 

Hermione looked at her friend and forced a smile. "I'm just… reviewing, that's all." She told him, and she again took a peek at Harry and Ginny, who is obviously his new girlfriend, she added sarcastically in her brain.

Ron followed her gaze and saw who she was looking at. He bit back a smile as he put on his poker face and posed a question to his friend. "Harry and Ginny are getting along nicely, huh? I have to tell you, I was not sure if my sister should be with Harry… but well, he is Harry and he is my best friend, so I guess its okay. And Ginny seems to be having a great time so…" He trailed off and checked Hermione's expression. He grinned as he saw her eyes flicker at the couple angrily. 

"Looks like it." She said in between clenched teeth. "I've always known that Ginny has a crush on Harry… but I never thought Harry would act on it." She whispered.

Ron was surprised at this new information. Making a mental note to himself to talk to Ginny later, he continued at the project on hand. "What do you think of Harry and Ginny, Herm?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him and shrugged nonchalantly. "What should I think about it, Ron?" She asked as she returned to her book.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… I was just asking." He cheered inwardly. He knows that Hermione's jealous… and if he played his cards right, Harry and Hermione will finally be together by the time the Christmas Ball is over.

"I think… I think its great. I think it's about time for Harry to be with someone who likes him back." Hermione said, even though deep inside, she's thinking the opposite about this blooming relationship.

"Uh-huh…" Ron whispered. He knows she's lying. Hermione's a terrible liar, and besides, her brown eyes, which is shifting from side to side with this unreadable expression, was a dead give away.

"Besides… he can't wait for me forever, right? I'm happy with Viktor." She added firmly.

He nodded again. Everything's going according to plan… Ron thought to himself mischievously. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to Harry, Herm. They look like they're having fun."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so Ron… I'll um… I'll just stay here and read." She said, and Ron can actually see her look nervous at his suggestion. 

"Come on Herm." Without waiting for her response, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her all the way to where Harry and Ginny were laughing.

By the time that they made it to where Harry and Ginny was, Hermione's face was almost as pale as Sir Nicholas' face. She stood before them, nervously chewing her bottom lip and gave them a small wave. "Hey, Harry, Ginny." She greeted them weakly.

Ginny was, however, in the brightest of spirits. "Hi, Hermione!" She smiled at them joyfully. "Did you know that Harry asked me to the ball?" If Ginny were a dog, her tail would be wagging ecstatically by now.

"Um, yes. Harry told me all about it." Hermione answered. She wanted to leave. The way that Ginny's eyes sparkled as she gazed at Harry adoringly was really getting her nerves, and the worse of it was that Harry seemed to be gazing back at her in the same manner.

It deeply irritated her. The way that Harry looks like now…like he was in love isn't really something that Hermione wanted to see. Harry's green eyes were shining with something that Hermione was able to see in his eyes the night he kissed her; his green eyes were shining with happiness. She realized that she wanted to be the one who is putting that look of happiness in his wonderful eyes. Not Ginny.

Hermione's eyes squinted as she continued to look at Ginny who was hanging at Harry's every word. She normally liked Ginny, but now, the younger girl just irritated her. Everything that she does is suddenly very irritating to Hermione.

Like the fact that she kept on tucking her hair behind her ear, or the way she kept on laughing at everything that Harry is saying.

And the fact that Ginny's the one who is sitting beside Harry right now, and that he's the one taking her to the ball.

Hermione was surprised when she blinked and felt tears prick her eyelids. 'NO! I won't cry!' She told herself firmly.

"Hermione?" Ginny said laughingly.

Hermione looked at her and smiled slightly. "Yes?"

"Can I borrow your quill for a while. Harry broke mine." Ginny replied.

Harry placed a finger on his lips. "Don't tell them that Gin! They might think I'm this big clumsy oaf!" He exclaimed.

'Gin? He actually has a nickname for her now?' Hermione asked herself angrily. "You know… I remember that… I have to do…" She wracked her brain for an alibi but her mind was blank.

"What do you have to do?" Harry asked curiously, smiling at her.

Hermione felt her pulse race as Harry smiled at her. She was staring at him for a while that she didn't even realize that she haven't answered his question. She ignored the fluttering in her stomach and flashed Harry a smile of her own. "Um, I just remembered that I have to write a letter to my parents." She replied, her voice deadpan from the jealousy that was ripping through her. She walked towards the dormitory without a backward glance.

"Goodnight Hermione!" Ginny's cheerful voice reached her ears and it took Hermione a lot of self-control not to turn around and kiss Harry to rid of the happy smile on her freckled face.

* * * * * * * *

"Have you noticed Hermione's weird behavior?" Harry asked from his seat across Ron's. Ginny had left and they were passing the time by playing some Wizard's chess.

"Hmm? Hermione's weird behavior… Maybe she is acting a bit weird…" Ron smirked as his knight descended from its perch from the horse and crushed Harry's pawn with its sword.

Harry grimaced and pushed the remains of his pawn onto the side of the chessboard. He ordered his bishop to move 3 blocks to the right and his frown was replaced with a smirk of his own when his rook reduced Ron's knight to pieces.

"Did she have a fight with Viktor or something? She was pretty disturbed a while ago…" Harry wondered out loud. If he finds out that Viktor had hurt Hermione, he didn't know what he'd do to him. He didn't care if Viktor was a lot bigger than him! Nobody hurts Hermione and gets away with it!

Ron hid a smile behind his hand. "Probably not. I think that if they did, Hermione would've told us by now." He answered easily.

"She sounded a bit annoyed when Gin said that I asked her to the ball…" Harry scratched the back of his neck, then stopped and his green eyes widened. "Do you reckon that she's jealous of Ginny?"

If only Ron weren't working on this plan alone, he would've already spilled the beans. "I dunno." He shrugged and looked at his friend. He suddenly reached out and smacked Harry upside the head.

Harry glared at him. "Argh!" He yelled and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for?"

Ron smiled innocently. "I was just helping you back down to earth." He ordered his queen and cheered when it succeeded on destroying Harry's bishop. "C'mon Harry. Can't you go through an hour without thinking about your love life?" He joked. "You're so lucky you even have one!"

Harry chuckled. "I'm not the only one here who has one. I see how Mildred Arsen looks at you. I think she fancies you." He wiggled his eyebrows at Ron.

"Shut up Potter! Mind your own beezwax!" He brought out his wand and pretended to hex Harry.

Harry chuckled and looked back down at the board, trying to strategize his next move. 'Come off it Potter! Hermione thinks of you as her best friend. Only as her best friend.' He told himself sadly. 

* * * * * * * *

As soon as she was in the safe haven of her room, Hermione covered her mouth with a pillow to muffle her sobs. She can't believe she's crying over Harry. Again.

"Why am I even feeling this way?" She asked herself as tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes and she felt her stomach turn over as soon as she envisioned Ginny and Harry flirting with each other.

"Why is he even with her? I thought he liked me! I thought he cared for no other girl than me! How can he be with Ginny now? Has he already forgotten about me?" She asked out loud, her crying coming out in hiccups. 

Hermione shook her head violently at her words. She was surprised that she was thinking this way. 

"Harry's my best friend. I shouldn't be thinking about his relationship with Ginny this way! I should be happy for him, right?" She mused.

But although she uttered those words, nothing stopped her tears from coming down in cascades.

* * * * * * * *

Ginny walked down the hall of the Girls' Dormitory, a skip on her step. Its been a whole week, but she just can't get over the fact that Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter has asked her to the ball.

"He's the best guy any girl can ever have. He's sweet… brave…" She remembered the time on her first year in Hogwarts, when she was under the spell of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He saved her life then, and since then, she's been somewhat infatuated with the famous young wizard. "And maybe… just maybe, he feels the same way about me." She mused dreamily, imagining Harry's green eyes and adorable smile. 

Ginny was about to go into her room when she heard someone crying. She tilted her head to the side, determining where the sound came from. She walked towards the farthest room and recognized it as Hermione's room. Ginny opened the door quietly and gasped when she saw Hermione crying her heart out on her bed.

"Herm!" Ginny exclaimed and rushed forward to envelope her friend in a hug.

Hermione was surprised when she heard a voice and the feel of someone hugging her. She looked up and saw Ginny smiling softly at her. Part of her was grateful at Ginny's evident concern for her, but another part, a bigger part of her was angry with the girl. Angry at the apparent affection that Harry's showing her, angry at the obvious crush Ginny has on her best friend, angry at everything about Ron's little sister, dear Ginny.

Before she knew what she was doing, she yanked herself away from Ginny's grasp and pushed the girl away. "I don't need your help!" Hermione exclaimed and brushed her tears away.

Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise. "He-Hermione?" She stammered. "I just wanted to know how I could help you."

Hermione stood up and walked away from Ginny. "I don't need your help. And most importantly, I don't want your sympathy! I can tend to myself, thank you very much." She said sarcastically.

Ginny stared at Hermione. "What in the world are you saying? What has gotten into you?" 

"Why don't you just get out of my room and go back to your precious Harry? Huh? I don't want you here!" Hermione almost shouted. 

"What is your problem with me? I don't reckon that I did anything wrong towards you!" Ginny retorted, starting to get angry herself.

"Just get out of my room Ginny! I want to be alone!" Hermione cried out, pointing towards the door.

"Fine!" Ginny replied just as loudly and banged the door shut.

Hermione sank on her bed, her chest heaving with exertion. "Good riddance!" She whispered angrily and covered herself with her comforter.

* * * * * * * * * *

PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS MAKES MORE CHAPTERS!!


	13. chapter thirteen

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter thirteen:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Disclaimer: We know, we know. These wonderful characters don't belong to us. They belong to J.K Rowling. But we do own Maria Chestnut.

Note: Marga here. We're very sorry for the late update! I was supposed to be the one to write this chapter, but I got a little blocked in the middle of it so I had a little help from my big sis. Thank you to all those who reviewed! We love hearing comments from people, good or bad we appreciate it.

I guess all of you heard about the fifth book being released in June. We were so excited that we arranged for a reservation when it came out. So it's up to saving money for it! And we heard right from Rupert Grint's (Ron Weasley) mouth, that they have started filming for the next HP movie this February, and that it would be released sometime early next year. Now, enough about HP news. 

Jaycee here. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed – especially to the ones who told us all the Harry Potter news that they all know of. There are others who left their email add so I could send them the link to the HP and the CoS screencaps – I'll post the link soon, all right? And for those who I have already given the link to and you tried to access it and you couldn't find the page? I transferred to a new web space provider so I've currently taken down the HP page – sorry about the inconvenience. J

I'm going to be the one who will write Chapter fourteen – so please review so I could put the next chapter as soon as possible – all right? And we promise, the Harry/Hermione shippiness is coming soon – just be patient! Remember – patience is a virtue! J

Enjoy!

* * * * * * * * * *

Hermione closed her Defense against the Dark arts with a slam and buried her face in her hands. She was studying in her room on Thursday night, no – make that spacing out in her room.

Her chest felt incredibly heavy, like the weight of the whole world was upon her. Ever since that talk she had with Ginny – or maybe when she had shouted at her? She couldn't think straight, she was distracted all the time, and most of all, she didn't have the courage to face any of her friends. She just couldn't stand the fact that Harry and Ginny were hanging out all the time.

Sighing wearily, she picked up her mug of hot chocolate and took a sip. The cold temperature of the upcoming holidays was really bothering, but exciting at the same time.

She picked up her book again and forced herself to read, and gave up after ten minutes. She couldn't even read past the first paragraph, much less go over the whole chapter. The image of Harry's smile swimming in her was just too distracting.

She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, like the Great hall, it was bewitched so that it looked like the sky outside. And the view couldn't be better. The stars were twinkling like diamonds in the endless sea of blue. A hint of a smile crossed her lips as a shooting star streaked across the beautiful scenery.

A knock sounded from her door and had a fleeting thought to just ignore it and pretend that she wasn't here. She wasn't up for some company tonight.

The knocking became persistent. "Hey, Hermione. If you don't open this door I'll tell Professor Sprout that you used a spell on your project!" Ron's muffled voice came through the door.

Hermione shot up from her bed immediately and opened her door hurriedly, shoved him in and closed the door. "Keep your mouth shut, Weasley!" She hissed at him, her brown eyes blazing.

Ron held up his hands in mock surrender. "What did I do?" He asked. Hermione's eyes flashed and Ron grinned. "Okay, okay. I promise!" He held out a box of chocolate chip cookies to Hermione. "Here. Mom sent it, I wouldn't give them to you in million years but I figured you needed a little cheering up." He said softly.

Hermione's scowl disappeared and was replaced with a full-fledged smile. "Thanks, Ron." She bit into one and her eyes lit up. "Wow! This is good!" She retreated back to her bed while Ron seated himself on a chair by her desk.

"So… how are things with Viktor Krum?" Ron asked.

"Oh, everything's fine." Hermione answered and forced a smile on her face. Actually, everything was wrong. But it wasn't Viktor's fault; she was just a little confused with this whole Harry-Ginny thing. A part of her wanted to break things off with Viktor, but another part of her wanted to stay.

Was it because she didn't want to be alone?

Or was she trying to prove that she didn't have any feelings for Harry?

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Everything is fine." She repeated.

Now, if only she could convince herself that.

* * * * * * * * 

"C'mon! Hurry up! We have to meet them in 5 minutes!"

"Oh my gosh! The seam ripped!"

"No! No! That's not a good color!"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Have you seen my other shoe?"

Hermione sighed and squeezed her way through the hallway of the dormitory. The night of the Christmas ball has arrived, and people were rushing everywhere trying to find their dates or whatever it is that people do at the start of a major event.

She finally made it into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She breathed in a sigh of relief and rolled back her shoulders. She was already tired and the ball hasn't even started yet!

Her eyes roamed around the room, and they fell on the beautiful white dress robes that she's going to wear for the night.

Hermione fingered the exquisite fabric of the clothing, imagining herself dancing the night away with Harry.

She quickly opened her eyes and shook her head. "Viktor. I'm imagining myself dancing the night away with Viktor." She told herself firmly.

But it was too late. It was as if her imagination has a mind of its own. In it, she was held snugly in Harry's arms, the two dancing slowly in the beat of the soft music, her hand entwined in Harry's while his head rested atop her head.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. She gave her head a firm shake, stood up and started to get ready for the ball.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry looked down at his black dress robes, wondering why he was suddenly dreading this ball tonight. He felt like he just swallowed a Bludger, his stomach twisting with an uneasy feeling.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry turned around and saw Ron looking at him strangely, already all decked out in the new midnight blue dress robes that George and Fred bought for him over the summer. "Ron. Looking good." Harry complimented his friend, a half smile on his face.

Ron nodded his thanks and sat down on a chair in the dorm room. "What's up with you? You look like you're about to go into death row." 

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, Ron." 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I've been your friend for like – what – forever? I know when something's bothering you."

"I wish my date for tonight is Hermione." Harry told his friend, who nodded sympathetically. 

"I really don't know what to say about that anymore, Harry. I think I've told you everything that I need to tell you." Ron told his friend.

Harry had to laugh at his friend's words. "I know Ron. Thank you so much for always listening to me."

Ron laughed at that and clapped his friend at the back. "Anything for you, best friend. Now let's go and get our dates before this turns out to be a tear fest." He jested.

"I'm happy that Maria Chestnut decided to go to the ball with you." Harry commented as he picked up the single red rose that he was going to give to Ginny. 

Ron blushed fiercely. He shook his head and avoided Harry's teasing smile. "Well, I guess we have a lot in common too." They waited just beside the portrait of the fat lady. About a dozen other boys were there, probably waiting for their dates.

"You ready, mate?" Harry asked nervously. Going to a ball wasn't new to him. At one time for the Triwizard tournament a Yule ball was held, and he was required to dance. He shouldn't be bothered much, but the anxiousness was there all the same.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Ron affirmed. He ran a hand through his hair, arranged his robes and did it again.

"Don't worry, Ron. We'll live through this." Harry clapped a hand against his friend's back.

After a while, Maria Chestnut came, her black shiny hair in a French braid and donned in a pretty indigo robe. She is a very pretty sight.

"Hi, Ron." She greeted, she had a faint blush across her cheeks and she was smiling at Ron shyly.

"Hi. You look…great." Ron returned. He held out a hand to her, flicked his wrist and suddenly, a beautiful red rose appeared in his palm.

"Oooh! It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed and took the rose. She caressed the petals carefully and looked up at Ron, her eyes shining. "Thanks."

"No problem." He held out his arm and she took it gratefully. "So, shall we go?" She nodded and he turned to Harry.

"Are you going to be alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded and ushered them out through the portrait. "Go ahead. We'll just catch up with you." He waved at them as they disappeared down the stairs. When they were gone, he sagged against the wall in relief. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

A squeal broke through his thoughts and he opened his green eyes quickly. His breath hitched as he took in the sight before him.

Hermione was descending down the stairs, looking like a gentle angel in her white, flowing robes, and hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair was sleek and shiny and it fell down gracefully down her back. She was wearing make-up too.

She was breathtaking. Harry breathed in air into his lungs desperately, and he leaned against the wall for support. He could've been standing on legs made of jell-o.

He finally realized that he was staring and tried to tear his eyes away. But before he could, Hermione looked up and their eyes met. Her face broke out into a smile and she came over to him.

"Hi, Harry." She said softly.

He suddenly felt tongue-tied and he commanded his mind to think up something to say that wouldn't sound stupid.

"You look beautiful." He blurted out the first words that ran through his head. When he realized what he said, he smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You really do." He added.

A graceful blush adorned her cheeks and she looked down at her hands. "Thanks. You look handsome tonight too." She replied.

"Thanks." He said and was about to say more when a voice rang through the air.

"Hermy! Veer you are!" Viktor Krum ran over to them. He smiled at the both of them and took Hermione's hand in his own.

"Vow! You look great!" He nodded approvingly. He started to lead her out through the portrait hole. Hermione smiled at him in delight.

Hermione looked back at Harry. "Are you going to be alright, Harry?" She asked.

That's the second time tonight. He looked at the couple's entwined hands and he felt his stomach constrict as a feeling of jealousy enveloped him. "I'm fine. We'll catch up with you." That too, he shook his head in amusement. 

Hermione nodded and she walked through the portrait hole with Viktor.

Harry stood there and watched as Hermione's beautiful head disappear down the stairs and he suddenly felt alone.

Again.

* * * * * * * * * *

PLEASE DO NOT FORGET THE REVIEW! MAKE US REACH THE 260-REVIEW MARK!! THANK YOU!!


	14. chapter fourteen

Title: Beyond Friendship

Chapter Fourteen:

Authors: Jaycee and Marga

Note: Jaycee here! Okay – I know that all you guys out there are just ready to kill us. We are so, so very sorry! We didn't mean to not update for one whole year!! As if we wanted to do that. Now, I know that everyone is probably waiting to hear what reasons we have for not updating. One: The computer had a virus. Yuppers, the main thing that all computer lovers hate. So we lost everything and we had to gather all our stuff from the internet. Second, we don't really know which way we want our story to go. So that led to a lot of thinking and brainstorming. Lastly, I started college just this year and I was extremely busy. Marga was equally busy at high school too. There you are, the reasons why it took us one year to write another installment for this Fanfic. But don't worry, we promise that we wouldn't let another year pass by for us to update again.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ginny looks good. Harry decided as he and his date for the night walked into the big banquet hall. The two exchanged a smile as they stared at their beautiful surroundings.

Huge, wonderfully ornamented Christmas trees dotted each corner, and under it are colorfully wrapped gifts ranging from small to overly large sizes – gifts that will be given to the students. These gifts are the ones that were all sent by their parents. They had also placed their own gifts for each other. Everything will be distributed before the night would end.

"Thank you again for asking me to be your date, Harry." Ginny whispered as she stared at him with a dazzling smile on her face. 

Harry grinned back and looked at Ginny once again. Gone was the little girl he met four years ago. In her place was this confident young lady that would surely break her own set of men's hearts. The green flowing dress robes that she was wearing for the night really brought out the vibrant shade of her curly hair, and the fact that her eyes were twinkling happily added to her prettiness. 

"You know that I am more than happy to be your escort for the night." He replied and offered his arm gallantly to her as they neared their table. 

Ginny had to giggle at his chivalry actions. As they reached their table, the smile died on her lips when she saw that Hermione and Viktor were already seated and were talking quietly.

Though she was still mad at Hermione because of the way she shouted at her a few days ago, she was still feeling a little bit confused on just why Hermione suddenly exploded like that. It was so unlike her. 

"'Arry, Ginny. Good evening." Viktor greeted them cheerfully as soon as he looked up and saw them.

Harry smiled, and Ginny noticed that although he was greeting Viktor, his eyes were trained on Hermione. "Hi Viktor." She replied and sat down, without giving Hermione any kind of indication that she noticed her sitting there.

Hermione looked up at Harry, and though she had seen him earlier that night, she still couldn't get over how he handsome he looks that night. The blackness of his robes, in some way, emphasized the wonderful green hue that his eyes were. His hair was unruly as ever, but that just added to his charms that night. Her heart squeezed painfully, wishing that it were she who was seated beside him tonight. Wishing that it were she who he was assisting to her chair, and asking if she needed anything for the night. She looked away from the couple and instead looked around the big hall, looking for Ron and his date, Maria Chestnut.

Another thing that Hermione was feeling very uncomfortable about that night was the fact that she and Ginny were still on not-speaking terms. She was feeling extremely guilty for having shouted on Ginny, when her friend doesn't know anything about her feelings for Harry. 

Yes, she finally admitted it to herself. She has feelings for Harry. Though she tried to stop it, nothing she could do, would prevent her from falling for Harry.

Hermione almost jumped for joy when she saw Ron grinning like a cat, while Maria, looking as beautiful as ever, laughed over something that her date whispered to her. The awkward silence in the table was suffocating her.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, that Viktor looked at her in surprise.

"You seem to be really happy to see me, 'Mione." Ron jested affectionately as he helped Maria to her chair. 

Hermione blushed lightly and smiled at Maria. "You look really pretty tonight." She complimented.

Maria returned her smile. "Thanks, Hermione. Those robes are just heavenly. How did you get them to be so white? I was going to buy white robes for the ball too, but the robes I found weren't that snowy." She confided.

"My mother bought it for me. She found it in the new robes shop that just opened in the Diagon Alley." Hermione explained.

"Oh… so that's why. I haven't been to that place, but my classmates said that it's such a wonderful place to shop." Maria said.

"Okay. Before you girls start to talk about fabrics and which color of shoes best goes with your hair or something like that…" That comment from Ron earned laughter from all around the table.

Harry had to stare at Hermione once again when she started laughing. He couldn't help but think that she has to have the most beautiful set of white teeth that he has ever seen. He was shaken out of his reverie when Viktor cleared his throat. 

Harry looked at Viktor and saw that the Quidditch player was looking at him in a peculiar way.

"Hey! It's the Headmaster." Ginny called out and they all then turned to look at the huge head table in front of the students' tables.

Professor Dumbledore smiled his guileless smile at the hundreds of students who were all looking at him expectantly. "Happy Christmas, my dear students." He bellowed.

The students echoed the greeting, and a wild burst of applause exploded in the room.

"I reckon that everyone is having a great time tonight?" The Headmaster asked, and chorus of affirmation from the students answered his question. Dumbledore grinned. "The house elves have outdone themselves this time, and a new menu has been concocted just for this special evening. A new band has also been hired for the dancing that will take place after dinner. Enjoy the night my dear students." And with a grand sweep of his arm, the long tables were suddenly groaning under the weight of the numerous dishes that magically appeared. 

As Viktor coaxed Hermione to eat, because she was again refusing to even look at the arrays of food for they were all prepared by the house elves that she was still fighting for, Ron and Maria exchanged conspiring looks. 

"This is great, Maria. Once the dancing starts, you know what we have to do, right?" Ron whispered.

Maria shivered pleasantly as Ron's warm breath brushed against her neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She was just so glad that he decided to ask her to the ball. She's been pining after him ever since she started in Hogwarts. "I remember, Ron." She whispered back. 

Their eyes met again and before she could lose her nerve, she leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?" Maria asked.

Ron stared at her and swallowed. "I… I don't think so." He replied. "Thank you."

Maria smiled and Ron just couldn't believe his good luck. He's with the most beautiful girl in the whole of Hogwarts tonight, and he has a feeling that she really likes him, and, maybe, just maybe, his plan would work and his best friends would end up in each other's arms tonight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Please watch out for the next update and don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
